A Little Night Music Español
by Gonra
Summary: Mi nombre es Ángela y, al morir, pensé que mi vida había acabado. No tenía ni idea de que mi nueva vida comenzaría y que recorrería la región con gente extraña mientras alguien trata de matarme. Qué diver. Versión original en inglés por srgeman.
1. Concerto

Buenas. Este es el primer capítulo de la versión en español de "A Little Night Music". La versión original en inglés está escrita por srgeman y, si podéis leerlo en inglés os lo recomiendo, pero para los que no podáis, aquí os dejo con la versión traducida.

Solamente voy a decir esto una vez, no me pertenecen ni pokémon ni esta historia y tengo permiso del autor para traducirla.

I'm only going to say this once I don't own pokémon or this story and the autor allowed me to translate it.

* * *

**I: Concerto**

Suicidarse es lo peor que puede hacer una persona. Es el acto más arrogante, estúpido, terco y necio que una persona puede cometer. Es la forma de una persona de mirar al mundo y decir, "Me has derrotado. Me rindo. Los problemas del mundo son demasiado grandes para mí. Soy patético y mi vida fue un desperdicio."

Mi nombre es Ángela, y yo era una de esas patéticas personas. Me rendí a la edad de 16 años. No quería seguir viviendo. No quería que las cosas fuesen a mejor. Solo quería que todo terminase. Pero la vida y la muerte no funcionan así.

Oh no, mi vida terminó cuando me suicidé, pero mi nueva vida comenzó. Y chico, ¡mi nueva vida era increíble! Con los intentos de asesinato, las batallas con otros pokémon, e intentar hacer ver a Michael quién soy. Pero eso es adelantarse a la historia. Para empezar, necesito volver al día en el que demostré que era un fracaso. Sabes, mirando atrás, puedo ver ahora exáctamente lo estúpido que eran mis pequeños problemas. Desearía poder haberlo visto entonces.

_Nadie puede verme siquiera._

Este pensamiento había estado rondándome la cabeza por semanas. Estaba sentada en un banco al lado de una laguna, en el bosque a las afueras de mi ciudad. Habría mirado mi reflejo, pero el agua estaba tan sucia que no podía ver nada. Suspirando, decidí dirigirme de vuelta a la ciudad.

A esta hora de la tarde, la mayoría de los adultos están en el trabajo. La mayoría de los niños estaban jugando con sus amigos, a excepción de algunos que habían cumplido diez años. Habían salido en su Viaje pokémon. Yo lo habría hecho, seis años antes, pero elegí no hacerlo. Ahora, yo los envidiaba... oh, ¡cómo los envidiaba!

Anduve por entre la niebla. No estaba segura de a dónde iba. De alguna forma, terminé en mi calle, y pasando por la casa de mi vecino Michael.

-Hola, niñita,- Alguien tras de mí dijo. Suspirando, me dí la vuelta para ver a Michael allí, sonriendo. Él siempre me llamaba niñita. Tal vez porque disfrutaba con el hecho de que no me gustaba. En sus manos, él sujetaba un huevo que parecía estar brillando.

-Ese huevo parece a punto de eclosionar. ¿No deberías llevarlo a algún lado?- Michael negó con la cabeza.

-Un pokémon forma lazos con el primer humano que ve. He estado instruyéndome en cómo ayudar en la eclosión. Tengo una zona al lado de mi casa preparada. Vine aquí fuera porque pareces deprimida- su cara se llenó de preocupación. - ¿Estás deprimida, Ángela?- Yo me encogí de hombros.

-¿Recuerda hace seis años, cuando tuve la oportunidad de convertirme en entrenadora pokémon, pero la rechacé?- Michael asintió con la cabeza.

-Seep, estoy impresionado de te hayas mantenido así tanto tiempo, pero sí, me acuerdo. Te negaste porque pensabas que tus padres no querían que fueses.

-Me negué porque creía que a mis padres le importaba,- solté una carcajada. -Bueno, eso era un montón de mierda. Mis padres solamente se preocupan de emborracharse. Al menos tú tenías una razón legítima. Tú te negaste porque querías ver eclosionar tu primer pokémon,-traté de contener las lágrimas.-Bueno, vas a conseguir lo que querías.

-Mira, lo siento- Se disculpó Michael.-Si hay algo que pueda hacer-

-No, no lo hay,-dije, recuperando el control sobre mis emociones. -Pero no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.-Sin más palabras, me despedí con la mano y me fui a casa.

-Sabes,- murmuró Michael,- Hay otra razón por la que me quedé atrás...

Mientras cerraba con pestillo la puerta principal, me deslicé al suelo, sollozando. ¡Odiaba mi vida!¡Odiaba cada aspecto de ella! Que nadie pareciese darse cuenta de que existo, y que a nadie pareciera importarle. Siempre me había preguntado si alguien se había sentido de esa forma, como yo me sentía. Me lo había preguntado durante mucho tiempo, y, durante últimas semanas, decidí hacer algo al respecto. Hoy, en el río, había confirmado lo que iba a hacer.

Mirando el reloj, confirmé que eran las cuatro y pico. Esto quería decir que mis padres estaban en elgún bar, pero solo ligeramente borrachos. Mis padres están los dos en paro, pero se gastan todo el dinero en bebida. Apuesto a que te estás preguntando cómo se pueden permitir vivir en paro si gastan su dinero en emborracharse.

No pueden.

Ellos nunca me quisieron. En vez de eso, eligieron ignorarme. Ellos ignoraron mis súplicas de ser una entrenadora pokémon. Ellos solamente me tuvieron en cuenta lo suficiente como para decirme que mi nacimiento fue un error. Mi madre me ha dicho en más de una ocasión que existo porque no utilizaron protección. Un error. Bueno, pensé, esto les hará ver.

Ahora desearía poder mirarles a la cara y decirles la verdad. Que les odiaba. Que eran unos padres patéticos. Que no tenían valor alguno como seres humanos. Que nada que ellos dijeran me afectaba, y que yo iba a ser grande, solo para escupirles. Pero no podía.

Subí corriendo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. Me había preparado para esto. Quería hacerlo ahora, porque nadie vendría por un rato. Cerré con pestillo la puerta de mi cuarto, y anduve lentamente hasta mi cama. Bajo ella, encontré un rollo de cuerda. Exactamente lo que necesitaba.

En aquel momento, sentía la cuerda firme en mi mano, pero también sentía como si fuese lo único manteniéndome compuesta. Se que suena extraño, que la herramienta que usaría para mi suicidio fuese lo único evitando que me derrumbase, pero es la verdad. No debería haberme sentido así. Cuando la toqué, se me debería haber enfriado la sangre. En lugar de eso, mi corazón dejó de latir un segundo.

Cogiendo la cuerda, miré a la lámpara que colgaba del techo. Colgaba de una barra metálica, una que seguro que podría soportar mi peso.

Até la cuerda a la lámpara, entonces até un extremo formando una horca rudimentaria horca. Si me metía en ella, colgaría alrededor de un pie en el aire, suspendida en la muerte. Perfecto.

_¿De verdad quiero hacer esto?_ Me subí a la silla. _Quiero decir, sí, mi vida es difícil, pero no lo es la de todo el mundo?_ Puse la horca alrededor de mi cabeza. _No creo que quiera hacer esto._

-No quiero hacer esto- susurré. Desafortunadamente, ya había comenzado a tirar la silla cuando llegué a esta conclusión. La silla golpeó el suelo con un golpe seco. Traté de zafarme de la cuerda mientras mi cuerpo colgaba. Entonces...

La cuerda cedió. En el momento en el que estaba en proceso de sacar mi cabeza, la cuerda cedió y yo estaba cayendo. Cayendo al suelo, ¡pero luego a través de él!

-¡Cómo cojones!- Grité mientras caía. Podía ver entre el suelo y el techo, entonces el salón, después el suelo otra vez. Pero cuando caí a través del suelo esta vez, no me metí en la tierra. No estaba un cien por ciento segura de a dónde había ido.

Estaba de pie en algo, pero no podía ver en qué. Todo estaba negro a excepción de mi cuerpo. Podía ver mi cuerpo perfectamente contra el fondo negro. No podía oír ni oler nada. Podía sentir dolor en mi cuerpo aún así y dolía una burrada. Incluso podía ver marcas.

-Hola, Ángela. ¡Pensé que nunca llegarías!-Me dí la vuelta, para ver una criatura allí flotando.

-¿Quién eres?- Chillé. La criatura era poco más que una especie de gato rosa flotante. Tenía una cabeza enorme sobre un cuerpo que parecía salido de una máquina de hacer chicles. Su cola se movía hacia adelante y hacía atrás mientras me estudiaba.

-Me parece que lo sabes,- rió.-¡Soy Mew!

-¿Mew?

-Eso es.-Yo asentí.

-Yo no creo en tí.

-Qué gracia, yo tampoco creo en mí- Dijo, mientras daba vueltas frente a mí.-De todas formas, soy Mew.

-¿Entonces no deberías estar diciendo solo tu nombre?

-Si estuvieses viva, eso sería todo lo que podrías oír.- La gravedad de ese comentario me golpeó de inmediato.

-Si... estuviese viva- Mew asintió con la cabeza.-Entonces, entonces eso significa...

-Tu suicidio salió mucho mejor de lo que pensaste,- Mew dijo.-Moriste. De hecho, tu cuerpo está colgando de tu cuarto mientras hablamos. Puede ser descubierto en cualquier momento.

-No lo entiendo,- jadeé, tratando de mentalizarme de todo esto.-¿Por qué estas aquí?¿Te apareces a todo el mundo?¿Dónde está Arceus? Me esperaba mas bien verle a él.

-Arceus está ocupado,- dijo Mew,-Y normalmente, cuando los humanos mueren, son visitados por otra persona. Giratina visita a la mayoría de pokémon que mueren. Bajo circunstancias especiales, Arceus y yo visitamos a algunos pokemon al morir. Por si no te has dado cuenta aún, esta es una ocasión especial.

-¿Qué es especial sobre mí?,- gemí.-Era invisible en vida.- Era una perdedora.

-¿Era esa una excusa para suicidarte?

-Mi vida era difícil.

-¿Y?- Mew me miraba como si yo fuese la criatura más estúpida del mundo. Tenía razón.

-Pues, que no tengo amigos, ni futuro, y he sido criado por unos padres que no me quieren.

-Ah, sí que tienes un amigo. A Michael le importas mucho,- chilló Mew.- ¡Michael habría terminado amándote algún día!- Yo le miré, boquiabierto.

-¿Me-me ama?

-Lo hará. O lo habría hecho. ¿Sabes lo que encuentro irónico? Él te adoraba como a una diosa. Tu dijiste que nadie sabía que existías, ¡pero él lo sabía!¡Mejor que nadie!¡Y tu le ignoraste! Te hace ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, ¿verdad?- Yo comencé a derrumbarme.

-¿No puedo volver?- Lloré. Mew negó con la cabeza.

-No, ni yo, ni ningún legendario, pokémon, humano, o cualquier cosa bajo el Sol puede traerte de vuelta. Esta vida se ha ido. Sin embargo, sí que hay algo.- Miré hacia arriba.

-¿Algo?- Mew asintió.

-Puedo darte una segunda vida.

-¿Como humana?

-No.- Oh chico. Me golpeó de pronto.

-¿Co-como un pokémon?- Mew asintió.-No lo comprendo.

-Te estoy ofreciendo esta oportunidad, Señorita Ángela, porque te arrepentiste de suicidarte mientras lo hiciste. Aún estarías viva si hubieses tenido un segundo más. Así que, estoy aquí para ofrecerte algo.

-Renacerás como un pokémon. Eso sí, se cuán miserable fue tu vida como humano, así que te puedo prometer esto, tu vida como un pokémon será difícil, pero serás feliz. Tendrás un amo que te querrá. Serás su primer pokémon. Lo que él hará contigo no lo sabe nadie, ni siquiera yo. Para conseguir esto solo tienes que pedirlo.

Sopesé las opciones en mi cabeza. Nueva vida como pokémon, o lo que quiera que sea que venga después. Si lo rechazaba, supongo que me llevarían al más allá. ¿Pero qué hay allí?

-Me he decidido.- Mew asintió. Ahora, mientras te cuento esto, ha pasado más de un año desde que esto ocurrió. Si tuviese la oportunidad otra vez, aún lo diría,-Lo haré.

-¡Maravilloso!- exclamó Mew.-Es realmente maravilloso. Quiero decir, creo que lo disfrutarás.

-¿Cuándo empezará?

-¡Pues ahora mismo!

Instantáneamente, me llené de calma. El sentimiento de ahogamiento desapareció, al igual que las marcas de mi cuello. De hecho todas las sensaciones en mi cuello había desaparecido, junto a toda sensación en mi cuerpo. No sentía dolor alguno. Lo que yo sentía iba más allá del placer, era el mismísimo sentimiento de la vida. El sentimiento más maravilloso del mundo.

Ya no podía ver a Mew, o el más allá. Al principio, todo lo que podía ver era una luz cegadora más brillante que el Sol. Pero entonces llegó la oscuridad, junto a una nueva sensación de suspensión.

Podía sentirme a mí misma flotando en algo, algún pringue. Fuese lo que fuese, era denso y confortable. Aquí nunca tendría frío. Siempre estaría a salvo. Estaba cerrada, moviendo mi brazo hacia adelante, toqué algo. ¿Mi brazo, o mi pata?

-¡V... ...os!- Una potente voz dijo. Aunque era ruidosa, no tenía miedo. En cualquier caso, me dió ánimos. Empujé con mi otro brazo/pata contra el borde.

-¡Vam...s. Empuja!-¿Empujar, contra qué? La pared era sólida. ¿Que se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Empujé con fuerza contra la pared, pero no la sentía ceder. Tuve que parar, agotada.

-¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo!- Dijo la voz. ¿Cómo lo sabía?¿Sabía por lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo?¿Tenía alguna idea de por lo que estaba pasando? Solamente quería flotar aquí, descansar. Estaba tan calentita y cómoda.

-¡Por favor, ya casi lo tienes. Solamente empuja, empuja!- Presioné con mis brazos/patas otra vez, pero esta vez, había grietas. Podía sentir las grietas esparcirse bajo mis brazos/patas, ¡y entonces luz! La luz se colaba entre las grietas, llenando la cámara.

-Vamos,ya casi estás...- No avanzaba lo suficiente, así que presioné mi cabeza contra la pared. Empujando con toda mi fuerza, pasé a través de la cáscara/pared.

Caí a través de la cáscara y aterricé sobre algo blandito. Parpadeando lentamente, pegotes de pringue cayeron de mi cara al suelo. no podía mantenerme en pie. Mis piernas no funcionaban. Yo era, sin embrago, capaz de ver que había caído sobre varias toallas.

De pronto, alguien me quitó los restos del huevo dentro del que había estado de encima, y comenzó a limpiarme el fluido con las toallas. Tenía frío, tantísimo frío, y mi cuidador me envolvió en toallas, a excepción de mi cabeza. Lentamente, mi cara miró a la suya. ¡Michael! Él sonrió y me rascó tras la cabeza.

-Hola, niñita.


	2. Sin vida

**II : Sin Vida**

Vivir tras tu propia muerte es una de las experiencias más perturbadoras que hay. Ser enterrado vivo le sigue de cerca, pero estar muerto , y volver a la vida en un nuevo cuerpo, eso sí que es una putada.

Permíteme decir en primer lugar, que la transición de la muerte a la vida, no afectó a mi mente en absoluto. Yo seguía siendo exactamente la misma Ángla en mente, excepto que ahora estaba muy agaradecida por mi vida. Pero mi cuerpo era ahora el de un pequeño pokémon, y desde que acababa de nacer, no funcionó exáctamente bien.

Nacer te hace sentir enfermo. Las luces brillan demasiado, los sonidos te hacen daño en tus, completamente nuevas, orejas demasiado grandes. No puedes mover tus extremidades, porque pesan y parecen hechas de cemento. Tu cola cuelga flácida, y te preguntas: ¿qué cojones voy a hacer con esta cosa? Lo peor de todo, tienes hambre y sed al mismo tiempo y tu mandíbula es demasiado débil para hacer nada.

Por suerte, Michael sabía hacer algo al respecto. Tan pronto como había terminado de quitarme todo el líquido amniótico de encima, le noté moviéndome hacia donde yo recordaba que estaba su cocina. El cuerpo de Michael vibraba con cada paso que daba. Tuve que cerrar los ojos, la luz me quemaba hasta el núcleo de mi cerebro.

Dejamos de movernos, y escuché la puerta de la nevera abrirse. El aire frío se abalanzó contra mi pelaje y mi cara.-No te preocupes niñita.- susurró michael con una voz calmante, -Tengo algo para tí.

Lentamente, Michael me puso alguna clase de pedazo de goma en mi boca. Por instinto, lo chupé. De inmediato, mi boca se llenó de leche, y la tragué vorázmente. _Es un biberón_ pensé para mí misma. _Me está dando de beber en un biberón, y no puedo parar._

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, conmigo bebiendo, acurrucada en los brazos de Michael. El tiempo carece de significado cuando eres un pokémon. Parecía que habían pasado horas, antes de que me quitase el biberón.-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Vee- respondí felízmente. Tan pronto como esa sílaba salió de mi boca, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.-Oh, mierda.

Nunca había pensado en dos cosas. Qué era yo, y que no sería capaz de hablar. Yo había asumido que podría hablar, que, mirando atrás, no tenía ningún sentido. Ahora era un pokémon, así que hablaba como uno. Podía ocuparme de los problemas del habla más tarde, primero necesitaba averiguar qué era.

Bloqueaba mi campo de visión una pequeña nariz negra, al final de un corto hocico. _Oh, joder, no. _Miré hacia abajo, para ver un anillo de pelaje blanco, alrededor de mi cuello. Era un eevee.

Eso sí, yo reaccioné inmediatamente, y, mientras que Michael me escuchaba gritar en pokémon, lo que realmente trateba de decir era : -Mew, jodido hijo de puta. Te voy a estrangular con tu propia cola y entonces te arrancaré tus orejas y las usaré como joyería.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Michael.

-Sí, me pasa algo- gruñí. Los eevee son monos, pero no mucho más. Los estátus de eevee son muy, muy bajos. Eevee no tiene una gran variedad de ataques. Es tipo normal, lo que es bueno ya que solo tiene una debilidad, pero hay un montón de tipos normal mucho mejores. No era único, aparte de sus evoluciones y el hecho de que no se encontraban en Hoenn. Hasta que evolucionaba, era extremadamente débil. Quiero decir, la habilidad especial de eevee es Escapar, por el amor de DIOS.

-¿Sabes de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta?- preguntó Michael. Salió de la cocina, sus pasos me hacían vibrar. Entramos en su salón, que, me di cuenta, estaba reluciente. Había una gran, acolchada mecedora de madera miranto a la tele. Michael se sentó, conmigo en su regazo y comenzó a balancearse.-Aún no te he puesto un nombre.

-¿A qué te refieres con un nombre?- Otra cosa a la que me tendría que perder, en mi nueva vida como pokémon, mi nombre. Para mí, yo siempre sería Ángela Duncan, pero para Michael, yo sería Eevee, o cualquier nombre que él eligiese.

-Supongo que no quieres llamarte solo Eevee- Solté un sonido, indicando que estaba de acuerdo. -Así que, ¿cuál sería un buen nombre? Necesito pensar en el mejor, uno que refleje nuestro futuro. Tengo grandes planes para nosotros, vamos a ser geniales, ya lo verás. Nos iremos en una semana o así. Ya tengo mi pokédex, me han registrado. Voy a pedirle a Ángela que venga con nosotros.

-Ángela es una chica que vive al lado. Es genial, me encanta pasar el rato con ella. Angie habría salido en su propio viaje hace años, peros los h.d. sus padres utilizaron chantaje emocional para que se quedara por aquí. Creo que vendrá en cuanto se le presente la oportunidad.- dijo Michael con una mirada soñadora en su cara.

-Ángela es la clase de persona que quieres a tu lado cuando estás en problemas. Puede ser terca como ella sola, pero nunca se rinde. Si hay un problema, ella se enfrenta a él hasta la muerte.- Michael se pausó.- ¿Eso son sirenas de policía?

Yo podía oír las sirenas. Al otro lado del cuarto, a través de la ventana, podíamos ver una ambulancia pasando, con las luces encendidas.

-Oh no, me han encontrado- chillé. Me había olvidado completamente de mi suicidio, quiero decir, ¿cómo se hace eso?

-Parece que se paran en casa de Ángela- murmuró Michael, acercándose a la ventana.-Uno de sus padres debe haberla palmado, demasiados clavos oxidados. ¿Vamos a ver?

_Nunca se rinde._

_Aquellas palabras resonaban en mi cerebro, mientras, en mi patio frontal, veíamos a los médicos de emergencias transportar una camilla cubierta por una sábana. Casi sentía envidia de mi cadáver. Michael tenía tanta fe en mí, creía que nunca me rendía. Mira lo que pasó. Me rendí, la mayor rendición posible. No podía hacer nada para arreglarlo, y me entristecía pensar en ello._

-¿Qué paso Angie?- murmuró Michael, acariciándome inconscientemente. Se había vuelto robótico, sin emoción y me hacía daño.

-¿Michael?- Se dió la vuelta, casi haciéndome devolver. Los padres de Michael estaban allí de pie, con miradas preocupadas en sus rostros.

-Mamá, papá, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-La señora Simms nos llamó, dijo que algo le había pasado a Ángela.- La Sra. Simms era mi otra vecina. Tenía entre 70 y 1000 años, y estaba muy sola, así que siempre se invitaba a sí misma a las casas de otra gente. Apostaría mi cola nuevecita a que ella encontró mi cuerpo.

-Oh Dios, dijeron,- Michael tragó,-dijeron que Ángela se colgó.

-¡Oh Dios mío!

-Está muerta-dijo Michael,-Se suicidó.

Puedes aprender un montón sobre una persona por lo que ponen en las paredes de su cuarto. Mis paredes estaban cubiertas de recortes, imágenes de revistas, historias de las noticias, sobre entrenadores famosos. Máximo Peñas, Plubio, Cinthia, Rojo, Lance... Tenía un montón.

Mi favorita era uno de los cerebros de la Torre de Batalla, Dama de la Torre Destra. Llegó a ser uno de los cerebros frontier, y líder de los cerebros, a la edad de 15 años. Siempre pensé que era impresionante. Alguien tan joven, era una entrenadora tan increíble. Incluso capturó a Raikou, que yo pensaba que era la leche.

Michael posiblemente aprendió un montón sobre mí al mirar a las paredes de mi cuarto por primera vez. Uno de los polis le había dejado entrar, ya que era un amigo. Aún así, él nunca había estado aquí arriba, así que había varias cosas sobre mí que nunca había visto.

Michael me había puesto en el escritorio de mi ordenador. Tan pronto como lo hizo, me dí cuenta de que incluso algo tan fácil como sentarse, es difícil cuando tienes cuatro patas por primera vez. Cuando me senté, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con mis patas delanteras por un momento.

Ahora, miraba a Michael examinar mi cuarto, el único testamento que había dejado, de quién era cuando estaba viva. Pasó su mano por la pared al lado de mi cama, sobre cada uno de los recortes que había pegado. Michael tembló, y se sentó en mi cama.

-Se ha ido- susurró Michael,-Ángela se ha ido y nunca la tendré de vuelta.-De repente, mi ordenador pitó, recordándole al mundo lo que era. Me abofeteé mentalmente.

-Ya sé cómo puedo enseñártelo- dije-El teclado-. Tragando, traté de ponerme a cuatro patas. Aunque temblorosa, fui capaz de levantarme. Pero no importaba, me di cuenta, ¡no sabía andar!

Ese no era el único problema. Podía ver el teclado perfectamente. Antes, habría sido capaz de entender todos lo caracteres en él, ahora todo parecía ser un sinsentido.

-Mew, ese puto cabrón, me ha quitado la capacidad de leer y escribir.- Por alguna razón, esto me golpeó especialmente fuerte. Sollocé, mientras dos lágrimas recorrían mis peludas mejillas. Michael vio esto, se acercó y me cogió.

-Los pokémon pueden sentir las emociones de sus entrenadores- dijo Michael,-Viste que me sentía triste, y tú te sentiste igual. Gracias.

Eeeh, sí, claro, es por eso. Sin una palabrá más, los dos salimos de mi cuarto, bajamos las escaleras y salimos por la puerta principal. Mientras pasábamos por la valla, un coche viejo, conducido de forma errática, se hizo hueco entre la muchedumbre de mirones, hacia el aparcamiento. Dos personas menos que sobrias bajaron del coche.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- gritó mi madre. Me sentí abatida. Bueno, supongo que estaba bien saber que la muerte de su hija había traído a casa a los borrachos Duncans. No sentía nada hacia ellos, ni enfado, ni resentimiento, nada. No significaban nada para mí. Michael, sin embargo, no compartía mi apatía, corrió hacia ellos maldiciéndo.

-¡Hey!- gritó Michael,-Bueno es saber que el suicidio de Ángela fue una noticia lo suficiente grande para vosotros como para perderos vuestra hora feliz.

-¿Te conocemos de algo?- preguntó mi padre.

-Seh, soy el chaval que lleva viviendo en la casa de al lado por dieciséis años, imbéciles. Soy la persona a la que vuestra hija hablaba cuando quería desahogarse de la mierda de tratamiento que recibía de vosotros. Se que le dijísteis que su nacimiento fue un error, sois unos putos mamones.

-Michael, es suficiente.

-Chico, tal vez seas amigo de Ángela,- dijo mi padre con fuego en los ojos,-pero quiero que te vayas. Te quiero fuera de mi propiedad. Tenemos que enterrar a nuestra hija, y no te queremos allí cuando lo hagamos.

-Estaré allí- dijo Michael,-Nadie me detendrá, y definitivamente no un par de borrachos. Si lo intentáis,os mataré a los dos aquí mismo. ¿No me creéis? Probadme y comprobadlo. Con un corte de manga en lo alto, Michael me llevó de vuelta a su casa.

-Solía preguntarme por qué mantienen los cuerpos bajo sábanas mientras se los llevan.- susurró Michael. Era de noche y los dos estábamos sentados en su cama.-Es porque lo que no vemos, no nos impide dormir. Hoy voy a dormir, de puro agotamiento. Si hubiera visto a Ángela en esa camilla, dudo que hubiese vuelto a dormir.

Yo estaba sentada en el regazo de Michael. Dios, ver mi propio cuerpo, y ver a Michael echándole cojones a los borrachos Duncans, me hizo plantearme unas cuantas cosas.

Durante mi vida humana, Michael sería considerado mi mejor amigo. No porque fuésemos buenos amigos, sino porque él era el único amigo que tenía. Le traté como a una mierda. Cada vez que hablábamos, lo empleaba como a un medio para desahogarme. Me invitó a su casa, algo que yo nunca hice. Por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera supe cuál era el pokémon de su huevo, y nunca pregunté. Simplemente asumí que Michael era demasiado mariquita para decir nada, y que yo no le importaba. Dios,cómo me equivocaba.

-Ángela- Michael comenzó a llorar,-¿Por qué lo hiciste?¿Por qué te mataste?- Mientras bajaba la cabeza, y sollozaba, me leventé lo mejor que pude, y le lamí la cara. Michael me miró, sonriendo lentamente.

-No se qué he hecho para merecerte. Has sido un ángel- Michael susurró.-Angel. Ese es un buen nombre, ¿qué te parece?

Angel, bueno, se acercaba a mi nombre. Dejé salir un "vee" de aprobación. Michael sonrió, entonces continuó sollozando. Yo causé todo este dolor, esto me hacía aún más daño que la cuerda con la que me suicidé.

_Michael, te estás haciendo daño a tí mismo, porque crees que me has perdido. Aún estoy aquí, y te lo demostraré, _suspiré,_ simplemente no sé cómo._


	3. Secuencia funeraria

**III : Secuencia funeraria**

Los humanos glorifican a la muerte. Ponen en ella tanta ceremonia, tanta pompa, en el simple acto de poner a alguien en una caja de pino, y meterle en un agujero. Los pokémon no tienen este problema. Cuando un pokémon muere, el resto del grupo, si tienen un grupo, está triste por un día, entonces pasan página. No se gastan miles de dólares en cajas de cobre, y lápidas de cemento para recordarte que estas muerto.

Como puede que hayas adivinado, no me gustan los funerales. Odiaba la forma en que todo el mundo termina siendo recordado, pero aún así, la persona en cuestión está muerta. Los funerales no son una oportunidad para decir adiós. Son una oportunidad de sentirse miserable por segunda vez, de revivir todo el dolor y la miseria que creías haber superado. Por si eso no fuera poco, tienes que pagar por la miseria.

La ironía aquí es que, con todo lo que odio los funerales, yo estaba presente en mi propio funeral, y no precisamente en el ataud. Estaba sentada en el regazo de Michael en primera fila, llevaba puesto un pequeño collar negro (tenía que llevarlo, ya que no tenía una pokéball). Este evento me provocaría pesadillas; aún lo hace hoy en día.

Era un día inusualmente frío, especialmente para ser finales de Mayo. El cielo estaba despejado, y el Sol se filtraba entre la neblina. Todo lo que se podía ver eran filas de lápidas de granito, que parecían ser todas iguales. Toda esa porquería que te dicen sobre la originalidad, al final no importa. Cuando mueres, terminas en una lápida en un mar de lápidas. Pero esto no era lo que me daba miedo. Sino mi cuerpo yaciendo en un ataud.

Mi cara estaba pálida, del color de las perlas, o de una capa fresca de pintura blanca. Mi pelo estaba grasiento y peinado rígidamente liso. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, y mi cara no mostraba emoción alguna. La gente asumió que así es como se me veía cuando estaba tranquila, excepto que yo, cuando estoy más calmada es cuando hago batallas de simulación, cuando me sube la adrenalina. Cuando se me veía así, es que me sentía enferma o nerviosa.

Mis manos estaban cruzadas contra mi pecho; a cada uña le habían pasado la manicura, como si necesitase estar guapa antes de que me hecharan tierra encima. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de manga larga con volantes. Tenía un cuello alto, usado para tapar las marcas de la cuerda supongo. Me habían puesto el pintalabios más horroroso que había visto nunca; me hacía parecer como si acabase de comerme una manzana de caramelo. Por alguna razón, llavaba pendientes, lo que es raro, porque nunca me había agujereado las orejas.

-Parece tan llena de vida.- dijo alguien detrás de mí. Una buena cosa es que, con mis nuevas orejas gigantes, puedo escuchar una gota de agua caer a una milla de distancia. También es una maldición, porque puedes oir demasiado. Como a los padres de tus amigos haciendo el amor.

-No, no lo parezco.- respondí, aunque no podían oírme. Dios, la gente va a mirar hacia mí, y a asumir tantas ideas erróneas de lo que ven. Eso sí que es importante recordarlo. Cuando mueres, lo único que la gente puede aprender de tí es lo que ven y lo que escuchan de un tercero.

Si quisiesen ver a la verdadera yo, el de la funeraria nunca me hubiese vestido así. El traje habría desaparecido para empezar, junto con toda esa porquería en mi cara. Estaría vestida con mi camiseta negra, con las palabras "Muérdeme", escritas en el pecho en letras de arcoiris. Llevaría puestos mis viejos vaqueros, que mis padres odian, y que aún tenía por esa misma razón. En ningún caso llevaría joyas, ni aunque me apuntasen con una pistola a la cabeza.

La cantidad de gente que se había presentado me impresionaba. Ni siquiera sabía que conociese a tanta gente. Los borrachos Duncans estaban allí, los dos balanceándose en círculos léntamente. Estaban vestidos todo de negro; mi madre llevaba una versión en negro del vestido que yo llevaba. Los dos llevaban gafas de sol, no para esconder ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Mas bien, para esconder ojos enrojecidos por varias noches de emborracharse. Les había visto unas cuantas veces desde que mi cuerpo fue encontrado. Los borrachos Duncans habían estado bebiéndo incluso más, si es que eso era posible. Seguía esperando que cayeran de rodillas en cualquier momento.

Michael se mantenía rígido y firme, tratando de mostrar la menor cantidad de emociones posibles.

Se había pasado toda la mañana llorando, el día anterior llorando, y todos los cinco dias antes llorando. Cuando Michael no estaba llorando, estaba conmigo, tratando de enseñarme a andar principalmente. Mientras que otro eevee habría aprendido en pocos días, ellos tenían instinto natural. Yo no.

Finalmente le había cogido el tranquillo, tras cinco días. Si alguno cree que puede aprender a andar a cuatro patas más rápido, bueno, que lo intente. Aún no podía tomar alimentos sólidos, Michael les comentó a sus padres que un pokémon recién nacido podía pelear antes de poder comer sólidos, lo cual me parece una locura

Desde que descubrieron mi cuerpo, se había aferrado a mí como si fuese alguna clase de manta de seguridad. Antes de que yo pudiese andar, me llevaba de un lado a otro, acariciandome el pelaje constantemente. Me hablaba a mí (Angel) sobre mí (Ángela). Incluso después de que comenzase a caminar, él me tenía consigo todo el rato. Sospechaba que la única razón por la que no había comprado una pokéball para mí, era porque habría estado demasiado lejos de él. Iba a ser infeliz por el resto de mi vida.

Y me merecía serlo.

Cuando te suicidas, lo haces porque piensas que tus problemas temporáneos durarán para siempre.

Pues bien, tus problemas generalmente solo duran unos días, hasta que nuevos problemas o alegrías los sustituyen. Cuando te matas a tí mismo, nunca estás para ver cómo afecta a otra gente. A no ser que te presentes en tu propio funeral.

Un puñado de gente de mi clase del colegio vino,y eso que no sabía quién era la mitad . Obviamente les causé suficiente impresión como para que quisieran verme una última vez, y yo no sabía quienes eran. Me sentía fatal por lo que hice.

Finalmente, llegó el momento de que cada uno pasase por el ataud, y dieran su último adiós. Al mismo tiempo que se levantaba Michael, lo hicieron los borrachos Duncans. Ooooh chico, esto no iba a ser bueno.

-Hola Michael- dijo mi padre, con una expresión de mofa es su cara. Yo estaba de pie junto a Michael, negando con la cabeza.

-Sr. Borracho- dijo Michael. Se volvió hacia mi madre,-Sra. Borracho- Yo me reí, mientras que ellos fruncieron el ceño.

-Escucha, pensamos que deberías tener esto,- dijo mi madre, sacando un grueso cuadernillo negro de debajo de su brazo.-No pudimos regalarlo, así que pensamos que te gustaría.- Michael lo cogió amablemente. En la cubierta había dos tiras de celo, con información de entrenador, escrita en ellas con rotulador negro permanente.

Era un cuaderno de recortes que yo había hecho; lleno de información sobre entrenadores famosos, como sus equipos prinicipales, estrategias de batalla, y pequeñas notas que yo había puesto sobre cada uno. Empleé una sección únicamente para líderes de gimansio y cerebros frontier. Eso podría ser útil más tarde.

-Gracias, supongo.- murmuró Michael, mientras apretaba el cuaderno contra su pecho. Adelantándonos a mis padres, llegamos a mi ataud. Desde donde yo estaba, lo único que podía ver era una enorme pared de madera, un lado de mi ataud. Michael estaba mirando mi cuerpo, con su cara llena de miseria.

-No termino de creérmelo Angie.- susurró.-No podía creérme que te hicieses esto a tí misma. Pero pasó, oh Dios.- Michael cerró los ojos con fuerza, y me dio un vuelco al corazón.

Estaba enfadada. No con mi familia, no con Michael, conmigo misma. ¿Cómo pude ser tan jodidamente cobarde?¿Cómo demonios pude ser tan jodidamente estúpida? Estaba atrapada en un cuerpo de nueve kilos, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Joder.

De pronto, sentí las manos de Michael cerrarse a mi alrededor, y levantarme del suelo. Había dejado el libro en el suelo, y ahora quería que dijese adiós.

-Angel, te voy a presentar a alguien especial.- dijo Michael, su voz temblando al hablar. -Esta es Ángela. Era la mejor persona que jamás conocí. Yo la amaba.- suspiró,-Desearía que supiese como me sentía.

-Quita esa criatura asquerosa de mi preciosa hija.- chilló mi madre, mientras corría hacia Michael. Le pegó en las manos y yo me caí de culo. Jodida madre,¿preciosa hija? Me dijo que la prueba de que yo la había decepcionado desde antes de nacer, era el preservativo que no había funcionado el día que fui concebida.

-¿Por qué demonios hizo eso?- gritó Michael, con ira.

-Aléjate del cuerpo de mi hija- gruñó mi padre. Michael frunció el ceño, entonces sonrió maliciosamente. En una fluida serie de movimientos , les hizo a mis padres un corte de manga, se inclinó y besó mis labios muertos.

Mientras mis padres seguían allí, boquiabiertos, Michael recogió el cuaderno, los dos nos fuimos, lejos de mi ataud.

-Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba.- murmuró Michael.

-¿Cómo esperabas que salise?

-¡Michael!- Una voz aguda y estridente exclamó. Ambos Michael y yo paramos en seco, y maldijimos por lo bajo. Robin, tenía que ser Robin.

-Hola Robin- dijo Michael, mientras se daba la vuelta, tratando desesperadamente de ocultar su mueca de molestia. Robin corrió hacia nosotros, sonriéndo, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de tirantes muy chillones.

-Michael, no esperaba verte por aquí.

-¿No esperabas verme en el funeral de mi mejor amiga?

-A sido un buen funeral.

-¿Un buen funeral?- grité, ¿Qué cojones quiere decir eso?- Robin era una de esas chicas que haría que muchas mujeres quisieran darle una paliza. Era alguien que, podría apostar, solucionaría sus problemas emocionales emborrachándose y acostándose con tíos.

Robin tenía una cara llena de pecas, una sonrisa que podría iluminar un cuarto, incluso si no quisieses, y una pequeña nariz. Su corto pelo rojo, rizado en las puntas, brillaba tantísimo con la luz del Sol, que podía verme reflejada en él desde el suelo. La personalidad de Robin figuraba en algún lugar entre "rara" y "necesita medicarse". Tan pronto como hablé, en una serie de "Eevee vee eevee", Robin dirigió su mirada haci mí.

-Oooooh, conseguiste un eevee- Robin dió un chillido, y me levantó. Mientras trataba de zafarme de sus huesudos dedos, tan fríos que podía sentirlos a través de mi pelaje, me puso frente a su cara.-Oh, es que eres tan mona.

-Oh, es que eres tan jodidamente estúpida.- dije en una voz de burla. Algo bueno de hablar pokémon. Robin sonrió, y me puso otra vez en el suelo. Me sacudí rápidamente, para quitarme las células de su piel de encima.

-Así que es tu primera.

-Sí, ella es mi inicial.- dijo Michael, con una voz ahogada.-Nos vamos en una semana.

-Qué casualidad.- dijo Robin,-Yo también me voy en una semana.- Michael y yo quedamos boquiabiertos.

-¿Tú, tú vas a tratar de desafiar a la liga?

-Voy a conseguir mi pokédex y mi inicial la semana que viene.- dijo Robin, con una pequeña risita,-Voy a elegir un mudkip, porque son muy monos.

-Bofetada mental. Odio cuando la gente elige un pokémon, con el pretexto de que es mono. Demasiado a menudo, el inicial menos bonito se queda solo (totodile, turtwig, treecko, por ejemplo). Quiero decir, hace unos años, una chica se iba a ir y quería un mudkip o un torchic porque son adorables. Cuando descubrió que solo quedaba treecko, prefirió esperar otro año para conseguir un torchic. Idiotas.

-Fascinante- dijo Michael, sarcástico.-¿Por qué necesito esta información?

-Porque, estaba pensando, que si quieres, podríamos viajar juntos y -.

-¡NO!- grité,-No,no,no,no,no.

-Gracias por la oferta, Robin.- dijo Michael sonriéndo amablemente,-Pero voy a tener que rechazarla. Tengo que hacer esto sol, no puedo estar con más gente.- La sonrisa de Robin se esfumó.

-¿Estás seguro?- Michael asintió.- Bueno, si necesitas un hombro en el que llorar, aquí estoy.

-Dios Santísimo- grité,-¿Le estás tirando los tejos, en mi funeral?

-Aw, a Eevee-

-Angel, su nombre es Angel.

-A Angel le gusto.

-No, no es verdad.- exclamé.

-Lo siento Robin, pero no. Tengo que irme.- Robin asintió con la cabeza. Se abrazaron, y finalmente llegamos a mi parte preferida del funeral. La parte en la que nos vamos.

-Esmeralda- leyó Michael,- Mejor luchadora de los tres de Villa Raíz, peor entrenadora.- Estaba leyendo mis apuntes sobre los tres más famosos entrenadores salidos de este pueblo, Ruby; el mejor coordinador de Hoenn, Zafiro; el actual campeón, y Esmeralda, que era, a falta de un término mejor, rara. Estábamos sentados en la cama de Michael, yo al lado de él.

-Ángela guardaba anotaciones, teorías, batallas de simulación, y un listado de los puntos fuertes y débiles de cada entrenador. Impresionante.- murmuró Michael.-Ángela no era la persona más ordenada del mundo, sabes Angel.- Miré el perturbadoramente ordenado cuarto de Michael.

-Mejor un poco de desorden que estar obsesionado.- dije.

-Esa era una de las cosa que me gustaban de ella. Francamente, me gustan las cosas limpias. Nunca un problema con Ángela, yo creo que el desorden era parte de su encanto. Sin embargo, miro a esto, y veo que estas notas están perfectas. Incluso escribió referencias y un índice.

-Tenía que encontrar cosas- dije.

-Ángela escribió varias páginas sobre cada uno de los líderes de gimnasio de las regiones, y estrategias para derrotarlos. Creo que algunas de estas podrían funcionar.

-Michael, por supuesto que funcionarán,- dije,- se me ocurrieron a mí.- Michael cerró el libro, y lo mantuvo entre sus manos por un minuto.

-Esto es todo lo que tengo de Ángela. Voy a usar estas estrategias para ganar.- Michael dejó el libro, volviéndose hacia mí.-Tengo hambre, ¿y tú? Vamos a coger algo de comer.-Solté un "vee" de aprobación, y los dos nos dirigimos hacia la cocina. Para llegar hasta la cocina de Michael, hay que pasar frente al cuarto de sus padres. Aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, los dos paramos al escuchar:

-No podemos dejar que Michael se vaya.- Susurró su madre.

-Estás muy preocupada, ¿es solo porque está deprimido?

-Deprimido,si ya. Estaba obsesionado con esa Ángela. Ahora se ha suicidado. Michael necesita terapia.

-Mi hijo no está mal de la cabeza, y no necesita ser tratado como si lo estuviera. Yo creo que salir de viaje podría ser justo lo que le ayudará.

-Dios, no le vamos a dejar ir. Michael necesita a su familia, no un pokémon siniestro.

-Supongo que te refieres a Angel.

-Claro que me refiero a Angel. Dios Santísimo, se supone que los eevee son criaturas amigables. Cuando acaricio a esa cosa, me bufa.

_Ya, ya, qué tal si voy ahí y me pongo a frotarte la cabeza como si fuese una lámpara mágica, a ver qué te parece._

-Bueno,¿qué hacemos con eso? _No soy un eso._

-Encontré un buen hombre en Johto que estaría encantado de llevarse a Angel. Tiene un criadero de eevees, y probará su potencial reproductivo.

-¿Y si no tiene?

-¿Acaso importa? No pienses sobre esa cosa asquerosa, Michael necesita nuestra ayuda.- Al oír esto, los dos nos alejamos de la puerta. Michael se agachó, me cogió, y volvió a su habitación. Tan pronto como entramos, me puso en la cama, y sacó su mochila.

-Bien Angel, tenemos que irnos, ahora.- murmuró Michael, al mismo tiempo que sacaba las pociones que tenía en el armario, esperando al día en el que nos fuésemos.

-Pero, son las once de la noche.

-No voy a dejar que te lleven Angel, quiero que sepas eso.- Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca, lo olvidé todo.

-Sí, estoy sufriendo, pero lo superaré. No puedo hablar sobre ello, solo haría que doliese más, no me ayudaría. Michael cerró su mochila, mientras sacaba su ropa de entrenador.-Tengo un primo, más o menos, en Pueblo Escaso. Si nos vamos ahora, estaremos allí sobre las cuatro.

Michael se puso una bandana naranja, con un símbolo de pokéball en ella. Se volvió hacia mí.-¿Qué tal estoy?

-Pareces un pardillo.-Dije, soltando una carcajada,-Pero te queda muy mona, me encanta.

-Asumo que eso fue un cumplido.- dijo Michael, sonriendo. Su cara adoptó un expresión seria. -Vamos, tenemos que irnos.- Michael abrió su mochila, y me puso dentro. Cerró la puerta con pestillo, y abrió la ventana. Bajamos escalando bajo la ventana, hasta su patio. En un momento, habíamos desaparecido entre las tinieblas.

Esto será divertido.


	4. Vals Nocturno

**IV : Vals Nocturno**

Os voy a decir algo sobre lo desconocido. Lo desconocido puede verse de dos formas. Como algo que temer, algo que puede herirnos o matarnos. La mayoría de la gente lo ve así, y creo que entiendo por qué. La gente sabe que lo desconocido puede ser emocionante, pero tienen miedo de hacerse daño. Esta gente viven vidas apacibles, pero aburridas.

Yo veo lo desconocido de la otra forma. Hay un atractivo en no saber, en permitir el misterio en la vida. Yo veo lo desconocido como algo misterioso, algo atractivo, algo sexy. Había peligro en lo desconocido, y era el peligro lo que me hacía hervir la sangre. Puesto que me encantaba lo desconocido, también me encantaba la noche.

La noche siempre había sido mágica para mí, cuando era humana. Me encanta mirar a las estrellas, Luces brillantes contra un fondo negro. La luna, enorme, pálida, misteriosa. La noche me invitaba, me cubría en la oscuridad, me escondía del mundo. La ironía está ahí, Cuando me suicidé, me quejaba de que no me veían.

La noche me traía mi tipo de pokémon favorito, el tipo siniestro. El tipo siniestro siempre ha sido una anomalía, incuso para los científicos. Cuando umbreon fue descubierto, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo qué clasificarlo. Los tipo siniestro molan, debido a lo misteriosos que son, y son valiosos, debido a la precisión de sus ataques, y su inmunidad contra el tipo psíquico. Creéme cuando digo esto, todo el mundo tiene un tipo psíquico.

La noche había sido especial para mí cuando era humana. Lo que no sabía era que, casi todos los eventos importantes de mi nueva vida tomarían lugar de noche. Esta noche, yo conocería a un humano y a un pokémon, que cambiarían mi vida.

Aún recuerdo aquella noche perfectamente. La Luna y las estrellas estaban completamente cubiertas. Las únicas luces procedían de las farolas, bajo las cuales pasábamos Michael y yo, mientras recorríamos a paso ligero la ciudad. Cuando llegamos a la ruta 101, las luces desaparecieron.

Lo que siempre me ha llamados más la atención sobre la noche no es lo que ves, sino lo que escuchas. Aquella noche, escuchaba el agua caer de las ramas de los árboles, de la lluvia que hubo antes, tras mi funeral. Podía escuchar poochyena, o zigzagoon andar y pisar sobre ramitas, rompiéndolas. Por encima de todo, podía escuchar el corazón acelerado de Michael, a través de la mochila en la que estaba acurrucada. Había terminado de correr, una vez que se había asegurado de que nadie nos seguía, pero su corazón aún latía rápidamente.

Cada noche podía ser identificada por sus sonidos. Estos sonidos aleatorios eran una melodía, la músiica de la noche. La música de la noche era lo que yo escuchaba para dormir cuando era pequeña, tras llorar durante horas por culpa de los borrachos Dunkans. La música de la noche es hermosa, música creada con nuestro propio ritmo y finalidad.

-Me pregunto cuál será su reacción.- dijo Michael, Mientras recorríamos la ruta 101.-Cuando descubran mi cuarto vacío, y que mis cosas no están, probablemente enviarán a Robin tras de mí, puesto que saldrá la semana que viene. A mis padres nunca les gustó Ángela, pero adoran a Robin.

-¿Cómo puede gustarles?- murmuré desde la mochila de Michael,-Su nombre completo es Robin Dobin, sin segundo nombre.

-Quiero decir, sí, es guapa.- Michael sonrió.-Tiene un cuerpo que te gustaría comerte.

-Y una cara a la que te gustaría dar un puñetazo.

-Pero no tiene personalidad. Robin es tan profunda como un charco de agua. Quiero decir, nunca pensé que se convertiría en entrenadora. Es ilógico si piensas en ello. Puedo contar sus intereses con una mano. Comprar- dijo Michael, levantando un dedo,-chicos, y pensar que es perfecta.

Mis pensamientos sobre Robin eran los mismos que mis pensamientos sobre un grano. Agárralo, estrújalo, y no pares hasta que rezume pus. Robin era un bicho cuando éramos pequeñas. Era una de esas niñas pesadas que no te puedes quitar de encima, no importa cuánto lo intentases. Robin había intentado hacerse amiga mía, sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que preferiría ser la invitada de honor en una cena dada por caníbales.

Entonces Robin cumplió 14 años. Hasta este punto, todo el mundo se reía de la niña del pelo de paja y cuerpo de palo. Entonces, le crecieron los pechos, se trató el pelo, y se volvió adorable. Mientras que esto no afectó en absoluto a la forma en la que las chicas la trataban, los chicos comenzaron a mirarla de otra forma. Pervertidos. Seh, conozco al enemigo, y es un putón verbenero.

Dándome cuenta de que no sería capaz de dormir, me levanté y me puse en el hombro izquierdo de Michael. Se dió la vuelta y me acarició el pelaje de mi cabeza.

-Lo siento Angel, ¿te desperté?

-Vee.

-Lo siento.- Michael suspiró.-Desearía que pudieses entenderme. Siento haberte despertado, pero necesito alguien con quien hablar, que no pueda responderme. En serio, necesito a alguien para desahogarme.

-Michael, desearía que pudieses entenderme.- dije.- Cuando era humana, pensaba que eras un debilucho, un cobarde, que nunca hacía nada emocionante. La semana tras mi suicidio, has vacilado a los borrachos Dunkans dos veces, besado mis labios muertos para asquear a todos en el funeral, y escapado de casa.- sonreí.-Puede que aún haya esperanza para tí.- Michael sonrió, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que yo había dicho, sabía que era algo feliz. Miró su reloj, las dos de la madrugada.

Entonces, Michael y yo salimos del bosque, llegando a los bordes de Pueblo Escaso. La mayoría de las casas estaban oscuras, la poca luz que había provenía de las farolas alumbrando las calles. Los dos avanzamos en silencio (no había rastro de música de la noche), hasta llegar a una casa de un piso con un garaje separado.

La casa estaba inmunda, con algo creciendo en las, una vez, blancas paredes. El patio estaba infestado de malas hierbas, y lleno de latas de cerveza y Dios sabe qué más. Un coche oxidado descansaba sobre unos bloques, frente al garaje cerrado. Esta era la casa del primo de Michael, Louis. Me había preguntado qué clase de persona sería Louis, creo que ahora ya lo sabía.

Michael recorrió el patio, se podían escuchar cristales rotos cada vez que pisaba el césped. Nos hicimos paso hasta una puerta principal de madera, con rastros de pintura roja. Llamó a la puerta dos veces.

La puerta se abrió, para revelar a un hombre alto, con grasiento pelo largo, recogido en una coleta. En una mano tenía una cerveza, en la otra, un porro. Oooooh, chico.

-¿Michael?- preguntó el drogata.

-Louis, necesitamos ayuda.

-Claro tío, pasa.- Ahora, un poco de información sobre Louis.

Como tal vez hayáis adivinado, Louis era un drogadicto. Louis no era una mala persona, de hecho, era bastante divertido, del mismo modo en que un poochyena era divertido. Vivía una buena vida desde ciertos puntos de vista. A pesar de ser un drogata, y trabajar como hombre de los helados, a Louis nunca parecía faltarle el dinero. La familia de Michael sospechaba que su dinero provenía de su padre, Joseph "Motosierra" Adalian. Joseph, bueno, digamos que vivía en Ciudad Calagua y que trabajaba mucho en los muelles.

Louis era el primo de Michael, a través de ramas de la familia bastante desconocidas. Los padres de Michael odiaban a Louis. Michael pensaba que era un atontado, pero más importante, a pesar de ser un drogata, Louis era alguien a quien podías pedir ayuda cuando estabas en problemas. No era un drogata de confianza, ninguno lo era, pero ayudaría a Michael. Ya que, Michael había huído de casa, sin dinero y tan sólo las provisiones mínimas, y necesitábamos ayuda.

Louis nos condujo por su casa, hasta su sala de estar. Yo había escalado hasta el hombro de Michael, clavando mis garras en su piel. Aún así Michael no se quejó. Nos sentamos en un rechinante sofá en el cuarto. La habitación tenía enmoquetado naranja, que liberaba nubes de humo allá por donde pisabas, y las paredes estaban cubiertas por lo que yo rezaba que fuesen mocos, y no cierta cosa que empieza por s.

Louis se sentó a nuestro lado, y puso sus pies sobre una mesita de café cubierta de botellas de cerbeza, y colillas.

-Tío, como he dicho, tenemos problemas.- Louis asintió con la cabeza, miró a Michael, luego a mí.Una expresión horrorizada se formó en su cara, mientras nos señalaba a mí (sentada en el regazo de Michael), y a Michael.

-Joder tío, no te estarás tirando a eso,¿verdad?- Michael y yo quedamos boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no, eso es una burrada.

-Bien, porque con tu cosa, podrías partirlo en dos.

-La,- dijo Michael-Angel es chica- Me sentí extrañamente conmovida por él diciendo esto. Ya le importaba tanto como pokemon, que la idea de alguien llamándome un eso, le resultaba insultante. Me habría sentido más conmovida, si no estuviésemos sentados en una casa que algún día seriá llamada la escena del crimen.

-Lo siento tío, digo chica.- louis me miró, y sonriendo, tomó un trago,-¿Así que debe ser tu inicial?- Antes de que Michael pudiese responder Louis me levantó.- Angel, tienes pinta de ser una máquina.

-Te huele el aliento como si te hubieses tomado un sandwich de mierda.- dije, arrugando la nariz mientras hablaba.

-Será fuerte, tienes buen gusto.- dijo Louis, bajándome.-Ahora, dijiste que necesitabas ayuda.

-Me he escapado de casa.

-¡Wow, tío!- gritó Louis-Choca esas cinco.

No, no choco esas cinco. Tuve que moverme rápidamente, así que todo lo que tengo es un libro de una amiga, mi pokédex, tres pociones, un antídoto, y un mapa de Hoenn.

-¿No un pokenav?

-Los pokenav vienen con chips de seguimiento, no quiero que mis padres me encuentren. Querían meterme en terapia, y meter a Angel en un centro de crianza.

-Vale, pero, ¿por qué iban a meterte en terapia?- preguntó Louis.-Vamos tío, puedes decírmelo.- Michael asintió y se sorbió los mocos.

-¿Te acuerdas de esa chica de la que te hablé una vez, Ángela Duncan?

-¿Una chica rellenita que te gustaba con una lengua que haría a un camionero orgulloso?

-¿Rellenita?¿Camionero?¡Que te den por culo!- chillé.

-Qué mona es Angel- dijo Louis,-Es casi como si supiese lo que estamos diciendo.

-Ángela se suicidó- dijo Michael.-Decidí que, simplemente no podía seguir allí, tan cerca de donde ella vivió, en la casa de al lado. Se que, si alguna vez quiero superar lo de su muerte, y pasar página, tengo que hacer este viaje.

Tan pronto como Michael dijo esas palabras, mi corazón dió un vuelco. Supongo que no debería estar sorprendida, al fin de al cabo, todavía estoy muerta. Pero eso no quiere decir que no doliese, y tampoco quería decir que no fuese a intentar mostrarle a Michael quién era.

No quería escuchar nada más, así que decidí explorar la cochombrosa casa. Bajé del regazo de Michael, apenas se dió cuenta, y salí de la a habitación. No me gustaba este sitio, y de momento, no me gustaba Louis. Lo que no sabía era que Louis iba a jugar un papel clave en la historia que se abría ante mí, solamente que no tanto como la siguiente persona que conocería esta noche.

-Muy bien, ¿cuál es su interés en este tugurio de mierda?- murmuré, demasiado despierta como para dormirme. Llegué hasta una puerta cerrada sin pestillo, y la abrí empujando con mis patas delanteras, manteniéndome sobre mis patas traseras (tenía su truco, no te creas). La puerta se abrió, para revelar el cuarto de baño más asqueroso jamás habido. No voy a describir lo vil que este cuarto era, utiliza tu imaginación. Aún así, por curiosidad, dí un paso adelante.

-Hey- una nueva voz femenina dijo tras de mí,-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?


	5. Perdiéndo La Cabeza

**V : Perdiendo La Cabeza**

Ahora, quiero que todo el mundo recuerde una cosa, antes de comenzar con esta parte de mi historia. Enfer nunca supo mi apellido, nunca se lo dije. Ella nunca había escuchado el nombre Duncan, y no había forma alguna de que lo hubiese podido escuchar de Louis o Michael.¿Vale?

-Hey- una nueva voz femenina dijo tras de mí,-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Cuando alguien se enfrenta contra una voz enfadada, de alguien desconocido, su reacción es tener miedo. Tragando saliva, me dí la vuelta lentamente, solamente para que todo mi temor se esfumase.

-¿Que qué estoy haciendo aquí? Podría preguntarte exáctamente lo mismo.- dije. La voz femenina procedía de un growlithe, de ie tras de mí, enfado y determinación en su rostro. Honestamente, me parecía mona. Excepto que...

En el momento en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ví algo más. Una imagen, superponiéndose a la suya, como una cinta de video. Vi la boca de una mujer, nada sobre la boca, ni ojos ni nariz. También podía ver el cuello y los hombros de la mujer, iba vestida en un algo verde, y llevaba un collar de perlas (así pude confirmar que era una mujer). La boca estaba congelada en un grito, y me pregunté por qué. De pronto, lo descubrí. Una mano cubierta por un guante negro apareció en mi campo de visión. Estaba sujetando alguna clase de cuchillo, que utilizó para apuñalar a la mujer en el cuello repetidamente.

_¿Qué cojones ha sido eso? Céntrate Ángela, céntrate, no pierdas la cabeza. _Agité la cabeza, tratando de despejar mi mente de lo que había visto, solamente para ver que el growlithe estaba hablando como si no hubiese pasado nada. _Me pregunto si lo vio... No, claro que no. No te vuelvas loca ahora._

-Vivo aquí.- dijo,-He vivido aquí durante dieciséis años. Dudo que te hallas estado escondiendo entre los muros tanto tiempo. Ahora, dime quién eres, a no ser que creas que eres capaz de enfrentarte a mí.- Pensé sobre ello.

-Sabes, tienes suerte que un eevee no pueda hacer una mierda.- gruñí.-Mi nombre es...- Nunca te paras a pensar sobre ello, pero una vez que has muerto y renacido, y te han dado un segundo nombre, no sabes cómo llamarte a tí mismo. Si no piensas en ello antes de que te lo pregunten, me refiero, puedes quedarte trabado.

-Soy Ángela.- dije, tras una pausa. Llámame mala persona, pero prefiero mi viejo nombre. El growlithe me miró raro.

-¿Has dicho que te llamas Ángela?

-Sí, eso he dicho.- Mi mente estaba en blanco, porque no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que había visto. El growlithe estaba arrugando la nariz.

-Hueles a humano.- dijo-¿Por qué?- _Dios maldiga a Mew,_ pensé para mí misma_, sabía que la habías cagado cuando me hiciste un eevee. _Seh, así que, encima de no darme instintos de pokémon, quitarme la habilidad de leer y escribir, mi cuerpo olía a humano. Mew, puto gilipollas.

De todos los sentidos que cambiaron cuando me convertí en eevee, los que mas lo hicieron fueron mi vista, que se había vuelto significativamente peor (casi no podía ver a oscuras), y mi sentido del olfato, que se había multiplicado por diez. Mi nariz se había vuelto tan sensible, que era como si hubiese estado llevando algodones en ella como humana, y alguien me los hubiese quitado cuando me convertí en eevee.

Esto se presentó como un enorme problema. Los pokémon identifican a otros pokémon principalmente por su olor. Yo no tenía ni idea de cómo diferenciar entre los distintintos olores, para mí todo olía igual, olía como si quemara. Tuve que volver a aprender cómo respirar por la nariz, si respiras muy profundamente, te quemas las vías nasales.

-No tengo por qué decirte nada.- dije,-¿Por qué no me dices tú algo, como, cuál es tu nombre?

-Enfer- dijo el growlithe,-Louis es mi entrenador. Viendo que Michael está aquí, asumo que él es el tuyo.

-¿Conoces a Michael?- Enfer asintió.

-Como he dicho, he estado con Louis por los dieciséis años de mi vida, Michael nos ha visitado de vez en cuando.

-¿Enfer? Louis, cuyo cerebro posiblemente se parece un montón a un huevo frito, te puso de nombre Enfer?

-Nací en un centro de crianza.- dijo Enfer,-Me pusieron el nombre allí.- Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué vives con Louis? El tío está en muerte cerebral, no puede ser un buen amo.

-No digas eso.- dijo ella tajantemente,-Me he entrenado yo misma, todo lo que he necesitado de Michael es comida y agua, y eso me ha dado. Lo que es más importante, me ha dado amor, afecto y atención, tres cosas que pokémon y humanos necesitan para vivir.- Aquellas palabras me chocaron con fuerza. ¿No eran esas las tres cosas que pensaba que me faltaban cuando me suicidé?

-Ya hemos hablado sobre mí, hablemos sobre tí.- dijo Enfer,-¿Por qué hueles a humano? No puedo oler ni una gota de eevee en tí.

_¿Debería decírselo?_ Pensé, ¿_Qué más da?, no es como si se lo pudiese decir a nadie más.-_Vale, si tienes tantas ganas de saberlo, yo solía ser humana.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Enfer, en un tono que dejaba ver que no me creía.

-Sí, así es. Solía ser humana, hasta que morí, y renací como pokémon.

-No te creo.- Solté un grito de frustración.

-Me da igual si no me crees. Es verdad, era humana. Estoy demasiado cansada para discutir, así que me vuelvo con Michael.- Me dí la vuelta, y pasé al lado de Enfer, pero lo que no ví fue la expresión en su cara.

Enfer me miró mientras me iba, antes de, antes de empezar a sollozar. Las lágrimas cayeron a ambos lados de su hocico, dejando surcos en su pelaje color crema y naranja.

-Ángela,¿qué te hicieron los Duncan?- se preguntó a sí misma,-¿Qué te condujo al suicidio?- Nunca le había dicho que me había suicidado.

Cuando volví a la salita, Michael y Louis aún estaban hablando, pero estaban de pie.

-Simplemente no lo entiendo Lou.- dijo Michael,-¿Por qué querrías venir con nosotros?- Me froté contra la pierna de Michael, haciéndole mirar haci abajo.-Hey Angel, ¿a dónde habías ido? Se agachó, y me cogió,-Como he dicho, Lou, ¿Por qué querrías venir con nosotros?

-Necesito un cambio tío.

-¿Un cambio? Tienes una casa. Sí, es una mierda, y es la casa en la que creciste, pero es más de lo que tenemos. Tienes trabajo, conduciendo un camión de helados.- Louis soltó una carcajada.

-Seh, hablando de eso, tengo algo que enseñarte. Sígueme.- Louis nos guió hasta el garaje, frente al coche oxidado sobre ladrillos. Pulsó un botón, y la puerta metálica se abrió, revelando un camión de helados, allí aparcado. Michael y yo miramos a Louis, boquiabiertos.

-Estoy seguro de que hay toda una historia detrás de esto.- dije.

-Tío, ¿qué ha pasado?- Louis sonrió avergonzado.

-Me despidieron.

-¿Te despidieron?

-Yo culpo las malas vibraciones de la Sra. McKenzie, era la jefa. Nos peleamos un poco, y me despidió.

-¿Por qué te despidió?

-Porque me tiré con el camión en una piscina.- Comencé a carcajearme tan pronto como dijo esto, mientras que Michael se le quedó mirando.

-¿Lo tiraste a una piscina? Retrocede tío, empieza por el principio.

-Bueno, yo había estado teniendo un mal día.- dijo Lou,- Y la cerveza siempre me hace sentir mejor, así que traje un par de paquetes de seis conmigo en el camión. Pues bien, antes de darme cuenta, se habían terminado las cervezas, y como he dicho, no se me puede hacer responsable de lo que hago en mi camión cuando me desmayo borracho al volante. Y bueno, cuando recuperé la consciencia, había atravesado el jardín de alguien, y me había metido en su piscina. Cuando le dije a la Sra. McKenzie que había estado borracho, me despidió.

-Así que,¿robaste tu camión?

-Oh no, mi camión estaba arruinado. Robé un camión distinto, porque me llamó "hijo de puta descerebrado."- Michael sonrió.

-¿Te denunciará?

-No si no quiere que su marido se entere de que ella y unos chavales han estado jugando a esconder el cucurucho de helado.- Los dos nos reímos de esto.

-Si vienes,¿pagarás por todo?

-Por supuesto.- Michael sonrió.

-¿Entonces como decirle que no a mi primo favorito?

Un rato mas tarde, estaba tumbada sobre el estómago de Michael, él estaba tumbado en un sofá-cama en uno de los cuartos de invitado de Louis. Después de que Michael quitase todas las cervezas, cigarrillos y porno de la cama, aún era una porquería asquerosa.

-Mañana nos dirigiremos a Ciudad Petalia, está a un día andando.- dijo Michael, Algo que nunca entendí, es por qué el lider de gimnasio de Petalia, es el quinto al que tienes que enfrentarte.

-Porque estaban fumados cuando diseñaron el sistema de gimnasios.- murmuré. Michael me rascó detrás de mis enormes orejas, y yo gemí de placer. Ríete si quieres, es una sensación fantástica, que no puedes describir hasta que la sientes.

-Desde allí, nos dirigiremos a Ciudad Férrica, que está a otros dos días de camino, así a ojo.- Michael sonrió.- Vamos a tener que hacer un montón de entrenamiento, enfrentarnos con cada entrenador con el que nos crucemos, y tendremos que capturar otro pokémon. Pero una vez que lleguemos a Férrica, será tu primera batalla de gimnasio, con Petra.- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Nunca había pensado en ello, pero era un pokémon, y como tal, se suponía que tenía que luchar. Oh, joder.

-Pero ya basta de hablar de esto, venga, vamos a dormir un poco.- Michael murmuró, mientras cerraba los ojos. Me tumbé boca arriba (no era capaz de hacerme una bola, mi cola se me metía en la nariz, y me hacía estornudar), y rápidamente, me dormí. Con el sueño que iba a tener, iba a desear no haberlo hecho.


	6. ¿Quién Es Esa Mujer?

**VI : ¿Quién Es Esa Mujer?**

¿Qué es lo que pasa con los sueños? La gente se ha estado preguntando esto durante años, ¿por qué tiene sueños la gente? ¿Son fantasía, o son otra realidad? ¿Si morimos en un sueño, morimos de verdad? ¿Cómo sabemos que son sueños?, ¿y si son realidad, y lo que percibimos como realidad, somos nosotros durmiendo?

Para mí, los sueños siempre habían sido una fuente de bienestar, una especie de medicamento contra los problemas que había tenido durante el día. En mis sueños, yo era la mejor entrenadora del mundo. Cuando los borrachos Duncans usaron chantaje emocional para evitar que me convirtiese en entrenadora, me desmoroné como un castillo de naipes. En mis sueños, les había mandado a tomar por culo, y salí a conseguir mi treecko shiny y mi pokédex, y fui a derrotar a Zafiro y convertirme en el campeón de Hoenn.

Por supuesto, si alguna vez me enfretase con alguno del trío, me darían una paliza, lo admito (me parece que tengo que ser humilde, después de todo eso del suicidio). Pero eso es lo bueno de los sueños, puede pasar incluso si no puede pasar. Yo quería pasarme toda la vida dormida. En estos momentos, en los que te cuento esta historia, ya no quiero, porque tengo a alguien que me da una razón para mantenerme despierta. Pero eso es adelantarse a la historia...

Ahora eso sí, necesitas saber la gran, gran diferencia entre los sueños de un humano, y los sueños de un pokémon, ni se parecen. Los humanos piensan demasiado, y a sus sueños les pasa lo mismo. Un sueño humano es, por regla general, una fantasía, situada en el mundo real, en la que una persona puede hacer cosas extrahordinarias. Está lleno de imágenes, detalles, y más gente.

El sueño de un pokémon, no tiene ninguna de estas cosas. Los pokémon no ven imágenes, sus sueños no tienen una historia. Los pokémon ven la belleza sin forma, en sus sueños sienten sentimientos sin significado. Ningún sueño es tan maravilloso, y eran la mejor parte de mi transformación en eevee.

Esta noche fue diferente. No estoy segura de si lo sonsideraría un sueño, o alguna clase de visión. Solamente quiero que todo el mundo sepa esto. Cuando mueres, y vuelves, rara vez vuelves solo. A veces, algo vuelve contigo, visiones de cosas que no comprendes, conexiones con personas que quieren dañarte. En ocasiones otras cosas vuelven...

Ahora, voy a describir el sueño lo mejor que pueda. No parecía un sueño, más bien alguna clase de viaje astral, como si estuviese viendo una película en vez de teniendo un sueño.

Lo primero que vi fue una mujer. No una mujer cualquiera, llevaba un vestido con un motivo floral de seda, maquillaje, un collar de perlas y pendientes. Además, estaba embarazada, muy embarazada. Estaba de compras en un mercado, el olor del mar y la brisa me indicó que se trataba de Ciudad Portual. En cuanto la vi, lo supe todo sobre ella.

Su nombre era Anna Kendle. Estaba casada, con un hombre que pasaba cada momento que podía, haciendo su vida miserable, ejerciendo sobre ella tanto abuso como le era posible. Pero este abuso no dejaba marcas en su perfecta piel. No, este abuso era peor, era emocional y mental. Llamaba a Anna puta, zorra e inútil a no ser que abriese las piernas. Le decía que dejaba la casa hecha una porquería y se negaba a permitirle conseguir un trabajo. Lo peor de todo, le hacía llevar vestidos, maquillaje y joyas, para que hasta su cuerpo fuese un signo más de su poder sobre ella.

Cuando la vi por primera vez, me sentí furiosa. Se dejaba abusar, permitía cada comentario, cada insulto, cada golpe a su autoestima, sin rechistar. Anna había sido una vez una mujer fuerte, con confianza en sí misma, ¿por qué cojones permitía esos abusos? ¡Tenía un bebe de camino, por el amor de Dios!

_Cómo podrías saber por lo que ha pasado Ángela, la única que lo sabe es ella._

Se que si abusasen de mí, no lo aguantaría sin rechistar.

_Pero lo hiciste Ángela. Tu abuso era ser ignorada, por dos borrachos cuya atención querías desesperadamente. No te enfrentaste a ellos._

Ya no me sentía furiosa, solamente deprimida. Ugh, mi subconsciente es un cabrón. Miré a Anna mientras navegaba por aquel mar de gente, puestos, y mesas. Miré hasta que llegó a una mesa de madera, bajo un gran toldo a rayas blancas y azules. Una extraña vieja, probablemente viva cuando Arceus nació, estaba sentada tras la mesa. Sobre ella, había una serie de figuritas de pokémon de porcelana.

Anna miró las estatuillas, hasta que llegó a una estatuilla de growlithe. Estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras, con una patita en el aire. Parecía como si pudiese cobrar vida en cualquier momento, me pareció mono. Anna levantó la figurita y le dio la vuelta en sus manos. La puso otra vez en la mesa, y se giró hacia la vendedora.

-¿C-cuánto cuesta?

-Eso depende.- dijo la vieja, sonriendo maliciosamente. Dios, no tenía dientes, y su boca era un pozo negro. ¿Cuánto tienes?

Anna metió la mano en su bolso. Su marido le daba una paga para gastarse en lo que quisiera, todo en metálico. Lo sacó todo, dos billetes, y los puso sobre la mesa. La mujer los miró y se rió.-Lo siento querida, no es suficiente.- Anna soltó un pequeño gemido.

-P-pero, por favor, la necesito. Tenía una figurita como esta cuando era niña.- Le hacía feliz, le hacía recordar tiempos mejores. Lentamente, Anna sacó una tarjeta de crédito, la que su marido le había dado solo para hacer la compra.-¿Acepta tarjetas de crédito?

-Tu eres mi favorito.- susurró Anna, mientras ponía la estatuilla del growlithe en la estantería de madera junto a la televisión. Cada uno de los estantes de la estantería estaba lleno de figuritas. Cuando su marido estaba de buen humor, le compraba una. Cuando él decidía que ella había sido desobediente, aplastaba una de ellas bajo su pie.

Hablando del rey de Roma, en ese momento llegaba a casa. Cuando ví a este hombre, al contrario que Anna, no supe nada sobre él. Era de altura común, peso común, y tenía pelo color arena y pestañas extremadamente largas. No conocía su nombre, o su historia. Sabía que estaba casado con Anna, por la alianza en su dedo. Asumí que era abogado, porque llevaba un traje, un maletín, y era una mancha de mierda en el mapa de la vida.

-Hola Marcus.- dijo Anna sonriendo,-P-pensé que nunca llegarías.- Marcus dejó el maletín en el suelo.

-Me he dado cuenta de que la cena no está preparada.- dijo,- Creía que habíamos hablado de esto. Quiero que demuestres que sirves para algo.

-S-sí señor, lo siento.- Él asintió con la cabeza.- M-me pondré a ello.

-Asegúrate de ello.- Anna asintió rápidamente, y salió del salón. Yo la seguí hasta la cocina, desde donde aún podía ver el salón. Anna no se dirigió hacia la nevera, sino hacia un mueble con varios cuchillos, y miró el cuchillo más grande entre sus manos. Podía ver a Marcus, había cogido la figurita del growlithe.-¿Qué es esto?

-Oh, ¿eso?- dijo Anna, volviéndose hacia Marcus.-Oh, l-lo compré ho-hoy.

-¿Tu paga cubrió esto?- preguntó Marcus, su voz llena de sospecha.

-B-bueno, en realidad no.- Anna tragó saliva.- Usé la tarjeta de crédito, antes de que te enfades, fue tan solo un poco más que mi paga, y me recordaba a mi infancia. Me hacía tan feliz que pensé que t-.- Marcus tiró la figurita al suelo y la aplastó bajo su pie.

-¡Me has desobedecido, mujer!- dijo Marcus,- Esto es por tu propio bien.- Tiró otra figura, y la aplastó. Anna cayó de rodillas. No lloró, ni siquiera se movió.

-Y-ya no puedo más.

-¿Qué has dicho, mujer?- preguntó Marcus. Tiró una figura de eevee, y se preparó para aplastarla.

-!- Anna gritó, mientras se abalanzaba sobre su marido. En su mano izquierda, estaba el cuchillo de la cocina, que clavó repetidamente en su estómago.

-!Jooooooooooodeerrrr¡- grité.

-Angel, cálmate.

-Veeeeeee.- dejé de gritar, y jadeé lentamente. Me tomó un momento recordar dónde estaba. Estaba sobre el regazo de Michael, despierta. Él estaba sentado, y sujetando mi tiritante cuerpo contra su pecho, acariciándome lentamente. La luz del Sol se colaba en el cuarto, y me di cuenta de que el sueño había durado toda la noche.

-Angel, ¿qué te ha asustado tanto?- preguntó Michael, mientras yo temblaba.-Estás a salvo, deja de temblar. Yo te protegeré, nunca dejaré que te pase nada.- Le miré, mis ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas, le creí.

Cuando un pokémon nace, conectan con la primera persona que ven. Es un lazo emocional irrompible, deseas que sean leales a ti, y tu eres leales a ellos hasta la muerte. Cuando era humana, Michael era simplemente el pardillo que vivía al lado, que yo secretamente pensaba que era gay. Pero ahora era mucho más. Cuidador, protector, mi padre en distintos aspectos. Y, en un gran giro de ironía cósmica, estaba enamorado de mí, solo que no lo sabía.

-Venga, vamos a ver qué está haciendo Louis.- Michael me cogió, manteniéndome cerca de su pecho. El sonido de su corazón me calmaba. Llegamos a la salita, donde Louis y Enfer estaban sentados en el sofá, viendo el programa de la mañana _¡Levanta De Una Vez Hoenn! _Louis estaba mirando a una mujer en la tele, que obviamente le ponía, ya que estaba babeando. Tenía una cerveza abierta en la mano izquierda. Enfer estaba sentada a su lado, y non miró al entrar.

-Hola Louis.- dijo Michael, mientras se sentaba al lado de Enfer.

-Buenas, tío.- dijo Louis, mientras se tomaba un trago de cerveza. Un insecto se posó en su cara, él ni se inmutó.

-¿Siempre es así?- pregunté a Enfer.

-Normalmente solo llega a tanto cuando acaba de beber barniz para madera.- Enfer se dio cuenta de que aún temblaba un poco.-¿Te pasa algo?

-T-tuve una pesadilla.- Tragué-¿Qué más te da?

-Hey, no pienses eso, me importa.- dijo Enfer amablemente.-Puesto que tú y yo vamos a viajar juntas, esto me importa.

-¿No estarás en una pokéball?

-Ya, hablando de eso,- dijo Enfer-Louis nunca compró una pokéball para mí porque se sentía solo. Michael tiene la estabilidad mental de un heroinómano desintoxicándose. Tu y yo vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas.

_Oh, chico._

Una hora más tarde, Louis, Enfer y yo esperábamos fuera de la tienda pokémon, mientras Michael salía de ella, con seis pokéball alrededor de su cintura. Tenía una expresión triste en el rostro.

-Tío, ¿qué pasa?

-No se, casi me siento como si estuviese huyendo de mis problemas.- Se encogió de hombros,- Y de Ángela.- Al oir esto, Louis soltó un gemido de aburrimiento. Los cuatro nos alejamos de la tienda, yo al lado de Michael, y Enfer al lado de Louis.

-Tío,- dijo Louis, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Michael.-Te voy a decir algo que mi padre me dijo a mí.

-¿Nada disuelve un cadáver mejor que la lejía?- pregunté.

-La mejor forma de superar la pérdida de alguien, es encontrar a otro alguien.- dijo Louis,-Vamos a conseguirte una puta.

-¡NO!- Michael, Enfer y yo dijimos a la vez.-No quiero una puta.

-Venga, hay de sobra en Petalia, a no ser que te preocupe que no vaya a pagar por ello, porque te prometo que lo haré.

-No quiero una puta- dijo Michael tozudamente.

-Venga,¡tienes que perder la virginidad antes de cumplir los dieciocho!

-¡NO!- Louis suspiró, y se rindió. Los cuatro llegamos al borde de la ruta 102. Miré a Michael, que parecía estar dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquier desafío. Miré a Louis, que llevaba una camisa que decía "No puedes convertir en mujer una puta". Entonces miré a Enfer. La mujer que había visto en sueños,¿era la mujer que vi cuando conocí a Enfer? Si es así, ¿qué quería decir? Bueno, tengo tiempo de sobra para averiguarlo.

Espero.


	7. Voulez Vous

**VII : Voulez-Vous**

La ruta 102 es el área entre Pueblo Escaso, y Ciudad Petalia. En ella, encontrarás a los peores entrenadores de la liga de Hoenn, en serio. Quiero decir, estos tipos son muy patéticos, ¿sabes con qué combaten? ¡Con wrumple! ¿Quién cojones combate usando wrumple?

Seh, pardillos. Pero, estos pardillos están por todos lados. Caen en la categoría de Cazabichos. Hay aproximadamente cinco cazabichos fuertes en todo Hoenn, y unos cien débiles. Los débiles se agrupan en la ruta 102 y en el bosque Petalia, donde creen que pueden derrotar a entrenadores novatos, y sacar algo de pasta. Estos tipos no podrían derrotar a un huevo.

Mi opinión sobre los tipo bicho es muy simple. Hay cinco tipo bicho que pueden usarse, y el resto debe ser evitado a toda costa. Quiero decir, el fuego es para estos lo que las plantas para el agua, casi no hay convinación de tipos que haga al tipo bicho resistente al fuego, !y unas pocas les hacen doblemente débil.

De todas formas, los únicos cinco que creo que deberían usarse son los siguientes. Ninjask, porque es el más rápido de todos los pokémon no legendarios, y la velocidad puede ayudarte mucho. Shedinja, y si te tengo que explicar por qué, eres un pardillo. Scyther, porque tiene buena velocidad, y buen ataque (Su velocidad es mayor que la de su evolución, ¿a que es una locura?). Heracross, que me tuvo babeando cuando oí hablar de megacuerno. Y pinsir, por razones similares a scyther.

Como tal vez hayas adivinado, estoy dando la charla sobre los pokémon tipo bicho, porque esta parte de la historia es sobre, entre otras cosas, ¡mi primer combate! Ugh, es irónico, ¿verdad? Yo creo que el universo funciona según un sistema de ironía, y es irónico que la futura entrenadora que tenía tantas ganas de salir en su viaje, se terminase convirtiendo en uno de los pokémon más débiles que hay para poder hacerlo.

Michael, Louis, Enfer y yo estabamos recorriendo la ruta 102, en este hermoso día. El Sol brillaba, pero había humedad en el ambiente. Era uno de eso días, que se ven preciosos en un papel, pero una vez que estás en él, hace un calor bestial.

Louis llevaba en la cabeza, y a día de hoy aún no se de dónde salió, uno de esos gorros que pueden sujetar latas. Tenía dos latas de cerveza, y esstaba usando las pajitas del gorro para beber de las dos a la vez. Michael estaba ojeando mi libro, y yo y Enfer caminabamos en silencio.

-Escucha esto,- dijo Michael,-según las reglas de la liga de Hoenn, y esto se aplica en todas las regiones, si un entrenador te mira a los ojos, y solicita un combate, debes aceptarlo. Si no lo haces, puede resultar en expulsión de la liga.

-Tío, que puto asco.

-En realidad, Ángela recomienda que me enfrente con todos los entrenadores que pueda.- Enfer me miró.

-De acuerdo, asumiendo que tú eres Ángela.- dijo Enfer,- ¿Por qué recomendar eso?

-Simple,- dije,-necesitas que tu pokémon suba de nivel rápidamente, a buen ritmo. Cuantos más combates aceptes, más experiencia consigues.- Tan solo un momento después, la regla se puso en práctica.

De pronto, alguien salió del bosque, y se puso frente a nosotros. El imbécil llevaba bermudas azules, una camiseta sin mangas, y un sombrero de paja amarillo. Llevaba un largo cazamariposas. En su cintura había una única pokéball. Cazabichos.

-¿Eres un entrenador?- preguntó el cazabichos.

-Bueno-

-Hey, imbécil,- interrumpió Louis,-qué carajo te parece, claro que es un entrenador. Tiene una pokédex y un eevee, subnormal.- Gracias Louis.

-Te reto a un combate.- gritó el cazabichos. Pardillo. Michael no tenía otra opción que aceptar.-Elige tu pokémon.- En serio, ¿quién habla así? Michael me miró, con una expresión triste en su cara.

-Muy bien Angel, te toca.- ¿Angel? ¿Se refería a mí? Tragué saliva, y me puse delante de Michael. El cazabichos soltó una carcajada, y sacó su pokédex ( le dan una de esas a cualquiera,¿verdad?). Me apuntó con ella, y el pequeño dispositivo dijo, "Eeeve, nivel 5, ataques conocidos, placaje, gruñido, y refuerzo."

Vale, solo conozco tres ataques. Qué verguenza. Y por si eso no fuera poco, ¡uno de ellos es refuerzo! Refuerzo debe de ser el ataque más inútil que hay, junto con despejar. Solo sirve en combates dobles, y la gente no se apunta a la liga para participar en combates dobles.

-Wow,¿puede hacer eso?- dijo Michael, sacando rápidamente su pokédex. Apunto con ella a Enfer."Growlithe, nivel 98". Mientras recitaba los ataques, todos quedamos boquiabiertos, incluido Louis, que tenía la boca llena de cerveza. Se cayó de rodillas, y miró a Enfer.

-¿De verdad eres tan fuerte?- Enfer se encogió de hombros. Louis soltó una carcajada, y la abrazó,-Tío, eres jodidamente alucinante.- Son momentos como este los que me hacen preguntarme, ¿en serio estoy viajando con esta gente?

El cazabichos dejó de mirar a Enfer, y se volvió hacia nosotros.-Muy bien, déjame sacar mi campeón.- Cogió la pokéball, y sacó un wrumple.

-¿Qué paza?- dijo el wrumple, como si hubiese sido despertado por primera vez en días. Un escaneo rápido reveló que estaba al mismo nivel que yo, con los movimientos placaje, picotazo venenoso, y disparo demora.

-Muy bien, vamos a empezar.- dijo el cazabichos,-Wrumple, disparo demora.- El wrumple abrió su boca, que se parecía bastante a un culo (lo siento, pero es verdad), y un largo disparo de red pegajosa salió de ella. Salté hacia atrás, esquivándolo con facilidad.

-De acuerdo, Angel, gruñido.- Ahora, todo aquel que nunca haya sido un pokémon, nunca entenderá cómo es el usar un ataque. Todos mis músculos se contrajeron instantáneamente, y me sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviese siendo usado como una marioneta. Desde lo más profundo de mi ser, solté un gruñido tan feroz como un eevee puede soltar. Acabó sonando adorable, y en el tiempo que tardé en gruñir, wrumple disparó un segundo disparo demora alrededor de mis cuatro tobillos. Dí un paso, y me caí de boca.

-Placaje.- gritaron Michael y el imbécil de los bichos.

-Lo estoy intentando.- respondí gritando, me revolví para zafarme de la seda. Lo conseguí, me levanté, solo para que un pequeño bicho se estampase contra mí. El placaje no me hizo nada más que enfadarme.

No iba a ser derrotada por un estúpido bicho, había decidido eso hacía un rato. Me negaba a ser herida por algo tan estúpido, y avergonzar a Michael. Gruñiendo, corrí hacia el wrumple, y lo me estampé contra él con mi cuerpo de seis kilos y medio. Aunque esto no era mucho, era más que suficiente para el wrumple, que cayó contra el suelo a los pies del cazabichos, dejándolo fuera de combate.

"Nivel arriba." canturreó la pokédex de Michael, "Alcanzado el nivel seis." Michael soltó una carcajada.-Y-yo gano, tu pierdes.- Michael se rió otra vez, me cogió, y me besó en el hocico.

Terminamos enfrentándonos a otro cazabichos antes de llegar a Petalia. La pokédex de Michael anunció felizmente que había llegado al nivel 7. Wow, me importaba tan poco haber llegado al nivel siete, y solo quería cargarme el estúpido chisme.

-Estoy orgullosa de tí.- dijo Enfer, andando a mi lado. Me dolían todos los músculos, desde las orejas hasta la cola, y me hubiese encantado un masaje.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Ganaste dos batallas hoy! Nunca habias peleado antes.- Me encogí de hombros todo lo bien que un eevee puede.

-Derroté a un puñado de wrumple.- dije.

-Sí, pero como he dicho, era tu primer combate.¡Celébralo! Michael lo hizo.- Yo sonreí.

-Seh, es verdad.- Me froté contra el tobillo de Michael. Él miró hacia abajo, sonrió, y se inclinó para cogerme. Comenzó a rascarme detrás de las orejas, y suspiró.

-Te quiero Angel.- dijo Michael. Yo dejé salir un feliz "vee".-Antes de que hables Louis, no de ese modo.- Louis asintió con la cabeza.-Honestamente, no sé si habría sobrevivido esta última semana sin tí. Desearía saber cómo darte las gracias.

-No tienes que decir nada.- murmuré. En los brazos de Michael, el dolor de mis músculos se desvanecía. Me sentía bien entre sus brazos, todo el dolor que había sentido en mi vida humana habría desaparecido también. Deseaba poder quedarme así para siempre, un eevee entre sus brazos. Bueno, no estaba completamente equivocada.

Los cuatro salimos finalmente del bosque, y llegamos a Petalia. Esto era importante para nosotros, quería decir que nuestro viaje había comenzado de verdad. El Sol había comenzado a esconderse, y podía escuchar los sonidos de la noche. La melodía de las alarmas de los coches, gente hablando, el tráfico, y una pelota de baloncesto botando en algún lado.

-Supongo que deberíamos buscar el centro pokémon.- dijo Michael,- Se está haciendo tarde.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh, TE EQUIVOCAS.- gritó Louis,- De ningún modo voy a dormir en un jodido centro pokémon. Tengo un montón de pasta, alquilaremos una habitación de hotel.

-¿De dónde sacas el dinero?- - preguntó Michael.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas.- dijo Enfer, aunque Michael no la entendió.

-Bueno, aún así todavía tenemos que ir al centro pokémon, por Angel.- dijo Micchael. Ahora, en Petaliam hay tres centros pokémon. Uno cerca de la entrada, otro cerca de la salida, y otro justo en el centro de la ciudad.

Llegamos al edificio rápidamente. Como es normal, estaba lleno de gente, entrenadores que necesitaban que sus pokémon descansasen tras un combate con Norman, gente buscando una habitación para la noche, algún ladrón tratando de robar alguna pokéball... No me gustan los centros pokémon por todas estas razones, pero me gusta una cosa sobre ellos.

Cuando entramos en el enorme vestíbulo, estaba lleno con una multitud de gente, todos ellos intentando llegar a los teléfonos, PCs, o enfermeras. La Conferencia Colosalia era en seis meses, así que todos los entrenadores estaban preparándose. Lo que da miedo es, que en tres meses iba a ser dos veces peor. Los entrrenadores son raros.

-Vale, voy a esperar en la cola de la enfermería.- dijo Michael,-¿Por qué no vais a conseguir una habitación de hotel?- Louis asintió, y él y Enfer se marcharon.

-¿Por qué no podemos tú y yo tener una relación como esa?- preguntó Louis a Enfer.

-La que tenemos nos va bien.- dijo Enfer, y salieron por la puerta. Michael y yo nos pusimos a la cola, cuando vimos a alguien en los Pcs.

-Oh mierda,¿es esa Robin?- preguntó Michael. Como por arte de mgia, al oir su nombre, se dió la vuelta y nos vió, y pareció emocionarse muchísimo.

-Mierda.- gemí,-¿Crees que es demasiado tarde para decir que no la hemos visto?

-Michael,¡aquí!- Es demasiado tarde. Michael suspiró, todavía sujetándome, y se dirigió hacia Robin. Cómo llegó hasta aquí antes que nosotros era un misterio, junto con el por qué estaba aquí. Robin llevaba unos pantalones de tirantes hechos de algún material dorado brillante. Tenía una pequeña bolsa sobre su hombro, y dos pokéball en su cintura.

-Hey Robin.- dijo Michael, con una falsa sonrisa en su cara.

-Oh, me acuerdo de tiiii.- exclamó Robin, mientras comenzaba a acariciarme la cara.-¿Te acuerdas de tu tía Robin, Angel?

-Creo que sí.- dije,-¿No eres esa chica, que su mote era, una talla les sirve a todos?- A veces, hablar como un eevee es un puto coñazo, y otras veces es fantástico.

-Me parece taaaan mona.

-Robin, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Michael. Ella sonrió.

-Salí casi inmediatamente después del funeral.- explicó Robin,-Me dieron permiso para salir antes, cuando me dijeron que al Profesor Abedul solamentee le quedaba un inicial.

-Así que por eso llegaste antes que nosotros.- Ella asintió con la cabeza, entonces comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción.

-Espéra, Michael, tengo que enseñarte esto.- Robin cogió una de sus pokéball,-¡Ya he capturado mi primer pokémon!- Un rayo rojo salió de la bola, y tomó la forma de una pequeña criatura blanca, con un casco verde y cuernos rojos.

-Ralts- dijo suavemente.

¿Un ralts? Robin es una puta imbécil, me impresiona que haya llegado a Petalia, aunque la ruta 102 es una línea recta. Robin es capaz de perderse en un línea recta, ¿y ha capturado un ralts? Los ralts son raros, poderosos, y pueden evolucionar en dos muy buenas formas finales.

-¿Un ralts? Qué bien.- dijo Michael, con tan solo el más mínimo rastro de envidia. Robin sonrió y lo devolvió a la pokéball.-Supongo que usaste tu mudkip para capturarlo. Me gustaría verlo.

-Eh, seh, no voy a sacar mi inicial.

-Venga Robin, quiero verlo.- Robin hizo una mueca, y cogió su otra pokéball. Ahora, ¿recuerdas cuando dije que el universo funciona según un sistema de ironía? Robin abrió la pokéball.

-Treecko- exclamó el pequeño lagarto, al ser liberado. Me aguaanté un momento, antes de partirme de risa. Robin odia los treecko, porque eran siniestros, y el tipo planta "es un asco".

Ahora eso sí, a mi me encanta treecko, porque su forma final tiene una velocidad que me hace la boca agua. Además, me encanta el tipo planta, es mi favorito después del siniestro y el acero. Me gusta porque es el único tipo que funciona contra todos los tipo agua, lo que significa que funciona contra un 19% de los pokémon, puesto que de lo que más hay es tipo agua. Pero, Robin es una chica que elegía a los pokémon más monos, ¿crees que ella podía ver lo que yo?

Lo sentía por el pobre gecko, porque si yo fuese él, preferiría ser abandonada que tener a Robin como enternadora. Puede que no me equivoque sobre lo de abandonar. Robin estaba a punto de usar el PC, lo que me dice una cosa. Ella tenía un ralts, así que metería al treecko en una bolsa, y lo dejaría allí. Menuda mierda.

-¿Tienes un treecko?

-No quedaban de los otros.- gruñó Robin, recordándolo,-Y yo quería un inicial.- Qué bonito.-Una de las colas se ha vaciado,¿por qué no vas?- Ahora era mucho menos habladora.

-Muy bien, hasta luego.- dijo Michael.-Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de enfrentarnos alguna vez.

-Yo también.- Sin una palabra más, Michael y yo nos fuimos. Eso sí, en cuanto estuvimos lejos, el teléfono de Robin sonó. -Hola.

-Robin- dijo la madre de Michael,-Siento haber tenido que llamarte.

-Noes problema .

-¿Has visto a Michael? Por favor, dínoslo, para qu podamos ir a recogerle, necesita ayuda.- Robin dirigió su mirada hacia Michael y yo.

-No, no los he visto .- dijo Robin, antes de colgar. Suspiró, y puso la pokéball de treecko en el PC.-Si quieres a alguien, nunca le delatas.

Michael me dió a la enfermera en la enfermería. En un segundo, estaba en una máquina que cura pokémon. OH Dios, adoro esa máquina. Ondas psicodélicas daban vueltas a mi alrededor, y mis músculos se relajaron. Me sentía como si flotase en el aire. Ninguna droga mola tanto. Pero terminó tan pronto como comenzó, y acabé en los brazos de Michael.

-Venga, vamos a encontrar a Louis.- dijo Michael, mientras salíamos del centro pokémon. El aire me envolvía, y me acurruqué en los brazos de Michael, y me dormí rápidamente. Y para mi gusto, no hubo pesadillas, solo maravillosos sueños.


	8. Gente Tonta

A/N: Antes de empezar me gustaría haceros saber que a partir de ahora pondré los nombres de las especies de pokémon con mayúscula al principio, porque es como lo veo escrito normalmente, si tengo un rato libre y aburrido los cambiaré en los capitulos anteriores. Ahora os dejo con el capítulo 8.

**VIII : Gente Tonta**

Dormí bien en la cama que compartíamos Michael y yo. La habitación estaba bien, y parecía demasiado buena para alguien como Louis, quien sospecho que trafica con drogas (aunque no tengo pruebas). Nos pusimos en marcha casi de inmediato, todavía cansados, pero con las memorias del Ralts de Robin aún aún frescas en mi cabeza. Yo necesitaba (y cuando digo yo me refiero a nosotros. En aquel momento, a pesar de lo mucho que me importaba Michael, me importaba más vencer a Robin.) capturar un pokémon, solamente para echárselo en cara a Robin.

El Sol parecía estar más alto de lo normal, y hacía un calor de mil demonios. Michael sudaba a través de su bandana, y Louis sudaba como un yak, pero ningun de ellos se me podía comparar. Si viviese en la nevada Sinnoh, me encantaría tener un buen pelaje, pero no vivo allí. Vivía casi el la parte tropical de Hoenn, y estaba a punto de comenzar una ola de calor.

-Me estoy muriendo.- gemí, con la lengua colgando, mientras caminaba junto a Enfer.

-¿En serio?, yo estoy bien- Los Growlithe tienen pelaje a prueba de calor, así que ella no sentía nada. Lo juro, si hubiese tenido manos, la habría estrangulado. Habría ido a prisión por el resto de mi vida.

Y habría valido la pena.

-Muy bien.- dijo Michael.-Tenemos que capturar otro pokémon antes de llegar al bosque Petalia. Ahora, el primer gimnasio utiliza pokémon tipo roca, así que necesitamos un tipo agua, planta, tierra, lucha o acero. Podemos descartar acero, planta, y lucha y creo que tambien podemos descartar tierra.

El tipo agua es el más común, apenas puedes ir a un sitio sin encontrarte con uno. Son la debilidad más común para los tipo roca y fuego. Mi opinión sobre el tipo agua es que, si tu inicial no es un tipo agua, tiene que ser lo primero que captures. Solamente tienen dos debilidades, y si pones a un tipo agua a luchar contra un tipo eléctrico o planta, te mereces perder. Además, como pueden aprender movimientos tipo hielo, y quitar de en medio el tipo que más da el coñazo, es como tener un tipo hielo resistente al fuego.

-De acuerdo, ¿dónde encontramos un tipo agua?- preguntó Louis, mientras caminábamos a través de hierba, que nos llegaba por las rodillas, a los bordes de una playa de arena.

-No se, no es como si los pokémon apareciesen así de repente.- dijo Michael,-Creo que-Se quedó en medio de la frase. Miré en la dirección en la que Michael estaba mirando.

A veces, me parece que a Dios le gusta meterse contigo. O a lo mejor son los legendarios, el hecho de que estoy recubierta de un grueso pelaje en plena ola de calor es prueba de ello (sé que Mew escogió a Eevee por esa razón, es que lo sé). Pero, a cambio de todas esas veces en las que te joroban, me parece que les gusta compensarte. Podía ver un gran árbol, al igual que Michael, Louis, y Enfer. Sentado bajo el árbol, estaba el pequeño regalo de Dios para nosotros.

Sentado bajo el árbol, había un Mudkip. Tan pronto como lo ví, la boca me comenzó a salivar. Las cosas como son, aunque hubiese elegido a Treecko como mi inicial, me habría gustado tener uno de cada. Me gusta Mudkip, aunque sí que tengo un problema con la defensa y la velocidad de sus evoluciones. Mudkip y sus evoluciones tienen la defensa más alta de todos los iniciales de Hoenn, y aún así, su defensa es más baja de lo normal (todos los iniciales de la región están malditos con mala defensa).

Ahora, mi forma de solucionar la terrible velocidad y la baja defensa de la línea evolutiva de los Mudkip sería darle una garra rápida. Aún estaría preocupada, ¿y si un ataque eléctrico le da primero, o tras evolucionar, un ataque de planta? ¿Y si utilizara un ataque de hielo, y fallase? Los tipo hielo no son conocidos por su precisión.

Así pues, mi pequeña charla llega a dos conclusiones. Una, Michael cazaría este Mudkip. Dos, el Mudkip querría evolucionar.

Bueno, acerté a medias.

-Eso es un Mudkip.- dijo Louis. Tan pronto como dijo esto, el centro de atención se convirtió en el Mudkip, y en Louis.

-Louis, no hagas nada estúpido.- dijo Enfer. Pero él no escuchó nada.

-Hey Mudkip, tío, despierta.- gritó Louis. Todos soltamos un gruñido de exasperación, mientras el pequeño pez lodo abría los ojos.

-¡Kip!- exclamó felizmente. Me miró a mí, luego a Enfer, entonces a mí otra vez. Guiñó un ojo, y salió corriendo hacia las hierbas altas.

-Louis, voy a matarte.- gruñó Michael, mientras sacaba un puñado de pokéballs, y se las daba a Louis.

-Hey tío, ¿para qué me das estas?

-Tu perdiste al Mudkip, tu me ayudarás a encontrarlo. Utiliza a Enfer, no lo dejes inconsciente, vamos Angel.- Los dos salimos corriendo, dejando a Enfer con una sonrisa socarrona, y a Louis completamente confuso.

Después de tres minutos de busqueda sin resultados, Michael decidió que el Mudkipdebía haberse ido a la playa. Llegamos al borde del campo, Michael corrió hacia la playa, yo me quedé atrás, mirando la hierba, y temblando. Michael tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que yo no estaba allí.

-¿Angel? Venga.- Michael se giró hacia mí, con su expresión de frustración convirtiéndose en uno de preocupación cuando me vió temblando,-Angel, ¿qué pasa?

-Me parece que le da miedo la playa, tío.- dijo Louis. Michael asintió con la cabeza.

-Angel, tengo que ir a mirar, volveré en un segundo,¿vale?- Se dió la vuelta y se puso a correr por la arena.

-¿Por qué no te gusta la playa?- preguntó una nueva voz. Solté un gañido, y dí un pequeño saltito. Al darme la vuelta, vi al Mudkip de antes. Tenía una apariencia completamente normal, a excepción de una pequeña, fea cicatriz en su cola/aleta, que le daba una forma como de tenedor. Soltó una pequeña risita.

-No te lo voy a decir.- grité,-Te reto a un combate.

-No.- dijo el Mudkip,-No voy a combatir.- Se dió la vuelta, y vió a Louis arrastrándose por el suelo, Enfer tras él. Louis se tiró un pedo, y Enfer no pudo evitarlo, disparó unas pequeñas ascuas. Las ascuas inflamaron el gas, y prendió los pantalones de Louis. Louis comenzó a gritar, y a dar vueltas en el suelo, hasta apagar su culo.

-Muy bien, eso fue descojonante.- dije.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Te están buscando.

-¿Por qué?

-Quieren capturarte.- El Mudkip asintió con la cabeza, y se giró hacia mí.

-De acuerdo, iré con vosotros.- Me quedé boquiabierta.

-¿De verdad?

-No del todo.- Claro que no. Nunca es gratis. -Iré con vosotros si haces una cosa.

-¿El qué?- El Mudkip sonrió, se acercó a mí, y presionó su nariz contra la mía.

-Pilla pilla, tu la llevas.- Oh Dios, tienes que estar de broma. Esto es tan jodidamente estúpido. Salté hacia él, tratando de atraparle, pero me dio con una pistola agua, y me caí de espaldas. La verdad, el fresquito se agrradecía.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunté poniéndome de pie. El Mudkip salió corriendo, y yo le seguí de cerca. De pronto, se dio la vuelta y disparó una pistola agua, que esquivé con facilidad. Los dos paramos, y nos miramos el uno al otro. -Quiero decir, ¿por qué estamos jugando al pilla pilla?

-Estoy intentando que te pongas contenta, me parece que estas triste.

-¿Por qué voy a estar triste?

-Eres una humana recién renacida como pokémon, por eso estás triste.- Me quedé boquiabierta, tan boquiabierta, que el Mudkip disparó una pistola agua, dándome en la boca.

Tosí repetidamente, mientras el agua me caía de la boca al é al Mudkip a los ojos, mi rostro rezumando odio, y la suya radiando diversión.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-No pensaba que fueses a cerrar la boca, y estabas comenzando a atraer moscas.- respondió.

-¿Cómo supiste que era una humana renacida?- él se rió.

-Solamente puedo reconocer a los humanos que acaban de renacer.- dijo el Mudkip,-Porque no actúan como pokémon.

-¿A no?

-No. He estado viajando durante quince años, y he visto cosas, y he conocido gente que son humanos renacidos. Todos los Eevees de verdad que he conocido son felices, animados, y optimistas. Tu eres cínica, pesimista, y estas un poco triste.

-¿Triste? No estoy triste.- Suspiré.- Da lo mismo. Dime, ¿puedes adivinar si cualquier pokémon es originalmente humano?- dirigí mi mirada a Enfer.-Y me refiero a cualquiera.

-No, la verdad es que no.- dijo.-Tras tiempo suficiente, un humano renacido puede convertirse completamente en pokémon. Además, hueles a humano, otra cosa que acaba desapareciendo.

-Bueno es saberlo.- Muy bien, parecía tranquilo, así que salté. Él estaba preparado, así que también saltó, y disparó una pistola agua al suelo justo frente a mí.- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Ya verás.- dijo el Mudkip, antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo. Dí un paso adelante, y mi pata pisó donde había disparado la pistola agua. La tierra se había convertido en barro, en el que me había quedado atrapada. El barro actuaba como trampa para osos, sujetando mi pierna, aunque la soltó cuando me hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo.

-Vale, me parece que lo ya entiendo.- el Mudkip se acercó a mí, y acercó su cara a la mía, hasta que casi nos tocábamos.

-Angel,¿dónde estás?- gritó Michael.

-¿Quién es?

-Es debe ser Michael.- dije,-Es un amigo que está enamorado de mí, pero no lo sabe. Quiere capturarte.- Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues no va a conseguirlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no tienes ni una oportunidad de pillarme.

-Te equivocas, gano yo.- Sin más palabras, le saqué la lengua, tocándole en la punta de la "nariz".-Tu la llevas.

-Me cogiste.- Se rió, mientras me ponía de pie.-Enhorabuena.

-Ahí estás, Angel.- dijo Michael, acercándose a paso ligero.-Estaba preocup- Se paró al ver al Mudkip. Lentamente sacó una pokéball.

-¿Qué hace?

-Michael se cree que te ha cogido desprevenido,- dije,-y va a capturarte.

-¿Debería darme la vuelta?

-Eh, no le quites la ilusión.- Michael tiró la pokéball,-Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿Acaso importa?- preguntó, mientras era absorbido por la pokéball. Supongo que no. La pokéball cayó al suelo, se agitó tres veces, y se apagó. Michael la recogió y la mantuvo entre sus manos.

-Oh Dios mío, he capturado algo.- Michael me miró,-Angel, he capturado algo.- Se dió la vuelta hacia Louis y Enfer, que estaban buscando junto al laentrada del bosque Petalia.-Chicos, he capturado algo!

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Louis,-De puta madre.- Michael soltó una carcajada, y liberó al Mudkip frente a él. Se puso de rodillas.

-Hey, pequeño.- dijo Michael, acariciando al Mudkip a lo largo de la aleta en su cabeza.

-Me gustas, eres simpático.- dijo Mudkip felizmente.

-Necesitas un nombre.- murmuró Michael.-Angel, ¿cuál te parece un buen nombre?

-Cansino.

-Gracias Angel,- dijo Michael,-pero no creo que Vee valga.- Estúpido idioma pokémon.-De acuerdo, ¿cuál es un buen nombre?- S dió la vuelta.-Eres un pequeño hiperactivo.- Mudkid asintió con la cabeza.- Rápido, pareces rápido.- Michael sonrió.-Me gusta el nombr Rush, ¿y a ti?

Rushed soltó un Kip de aprovación. Michael se levantó, Mientras Louis y Enfer se acercaban.-Chicos, conocer a Rush.

-Hey Rush.- dijeron Louis y Enfer al unísono.-Muy bien tío,- dijo Louis,-¿ahora qué?

-Ahora volvemos a empezar.- dijo Michael,- A Rustboro.- Miró a la pokéball de Rush, después a él, y luego a mí.-Creo que voy a dejarte fuera Rush, para daros a Angel y a ti una oportunidad para conoceros.

-¿QUÉ?- grité-¡No me dejes con este idiota!- Comenzamos a caminar hacia el bosque, y Rush se pegó a mí.

-Venga, vamos a hablar.- soltó felizmente,-Por ejemplo,¿por qué no te gusta la playa?

-Preferiría no decirlo.- murmuré

-Vale, entonces cantemos una canción.

-¡NO!- grité.

-¿Qué quieres cantar?

-¡Nada!,- chillé,-¿Enfer?¿Dónde estás?

-Lo siento Angel.- dijo Enfer desde detrás de Michael y Louis,- Se supone que tenéis que conoceros.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Rush,-Yo elegiré la canción.

-POR FAVOR DIOS MÁTAME- grité,-QUIERO MORIR, SOLAMENTE QUIERO MORIR.

-Las ruedas del autobús dan vueltas mil, vueltas mil, vueltas mil...-

-¡Aaaaauuuuugggghhhh!


	9. En El Bosque

**IX : En El Bosque**

El bosque Petalia es tan denso que tapa el Sol, y tuvieron que usar sierras para abrir la entrada. Está lleno de un montón de pokémon que suben de nivel rápido, evolucionan rápido, y tienen estadísticas tan bajas, que una racha de viento los tumba. Además está lleno de cazabichos y jóvenes, que son unos mierdecillas. De hecho, estábamos justo en proceso de ver lo mierdecilla que era un joven, mientras yo placaba a su Zigzagoon.

-¡Ziggy!- grito el niño, mientras su pequeño pokémon caía, y yo pensaba _¿quién llama a su pokémon Ziggy?_

-Nivel arriba.- nos informó la pokédex de Michael,-Alcanzado el nivel 11.- Siish, nunca me había dado cuenta de la de gente que está dando vueltas por este bosque alejado de la mano de Dios. Cuando Michael utilizó su pokédex con Rush, Rush estaba al nivel nueve, lo que no tenía sentido, puesto que Rush decía tener 25 años, y haber estado viajando por 15 años.

Primero, tuve que subir de nivel para estar a la par con Rush. Después, Michael iba rotando entre nosotros. Rush perfeccionó su pistola agua, y yo aprendí látigo. ¿Quién creéis que se llevó la mejor parte?

-Wow, esa es tu sexta victoria del día.- exclamó Rush felizmente,-¿Estas contenta?

-No, no lo estoy.- gruñí.-Solo sé un ataque, placaje.- Rush había cantado un enorme arsenal de canciones, ¡incluyendo todo el historial de los 40 principales! Ahora, estaba tratando de ponerme contenta, para animarme, supongo. Pero yo no quería estar animada. Además, tenía una gran sensación de pavor.

-Estás preocupada.- dijo Rush.

-No, no lo estoy.

-Claro que lo estás,- continuó Rush,-estás nerviosa por tu primer combate de gimnasio.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-Porque- dijo Rush,-obviamente te importa Michael, y estás asustada de decepcionarle.

-¿Es eso verdad?- preguntó Enfer, uniéndose a nosotros.

-No lo sé.- dije.-Es solo que, Michael está intentando superar lo de mi muerte como humana, y...

-¿Y te preocupa que te supere a tí?- preguntó me encogí de hombros.

-Eso es estúpido.- dijo Enfer.-Eso es algo que haría Robin. Michael no es Robin.

-¿Quién es Robin?- preguntó Rush.

-Una cabeza de chorlito que nunca he conocido personalmente.- dijo Enfer,-Pero por lo que he escuchado, captura pokémon dependiendo de lo monos que son.

-Entonces yo le encantaría.- dijo Rush.

-Ella quería un Mudkip.- dije,-Y francamente, me encantaría toparme con Robin, solo para que tuviese la oportunidad de conocerte.- Entonces me reiría, y me reiría, y tal vez me mearía en sus pantalones, solo por diversión.

-Los tres están haciendo buenas migas.- le dijo Louis a Michael,-Es jodidamente flipante.

-Tienen que conectar,- dijo Michael,- Angel necesita amigos pokémon.- Suspiró.-Yo me he aferrado mucho a ella, desde lo del-

-No menciones el suicidio tío.- dijo Louis, mientras que sacaba un porro de su bolsillo trasero. Lo encendió y tomó una gran calada.-Yo se mucho de estas cosas. Tienes que coger esos sentimientos que tienes, aplastarlos haciendo una bola, y no molestarme a mí conn ellos.

-Eso no es sano.- Michael observó a Louis mientras le daba una vuelta al porro en la mano, y se lo volvía a poner en la boca, el lado encendido primero.- Eso tampoco.

-Me la suda.- dijo Louis, dándole la vuelta al porro otra vez.

Rush y Enfer habían dejado de hablar, y yo estaba disfrutando del silencio, hasta que escuché-¿Por qué te da miedo la playa?- Me da la vuelta hacia Rush y gruñí.

-¿Te da miedo la playa?- preguntó Enfer.

-Pensaba que no tenía que decirlo.

-Oh, venga, no puede ser tan malo.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué tal si me dices por qué no has combatido en los quince años que has pasado viajando?

-Yo no combato,- dijo Rush, con su felicidad natural flaqueando,-porque la última vez que combatí, me hice esto.- Hizo señas hacia su cola desgarrada.

-¿Te dolió?- pregunté.

-Eh, no tanto.- Su ojo izquierdo se desvió lijeramente.

-Vale.- suspiré, y miré a Enfer, y luego a Rush otra vez.-¿De verdad queréis saber lo que pasó en la playa?

-Por supuesto.- dijo Rush.

-Si tú quieres.

-La verdad, sí que ayuda a desahogarse.- dije. Una lágrima se deslizo desde mis ojos, al recordar ese día.- Fue el día en el que descubrí que mis padres no me querían.

Era un día especialmente soleado, me acuerdo de eso. También había una ola de calor entonces, pero era mucho más fácil para mí, puesto que no estaba recubierta de un grueso pelaje a los ocho años. Michael se mudaría a la casa de al lado en un mes, así que no tenía ningún amigo. Era sábado, o tal vez domingo, no importa.

Solamente quería ver la tele aquel día. A Zafiro le iba a ser entregado el título de Campeón de Hoenn, y yo quería verlo. Estaba sentada frente a la tele, cuando entró mi madre, y me saludó de forma alegre, como solía hacerlo.

-Levanta el culo, pequeña zorra.- Esos son los momentos que me hacen sentir querida cuando me siento sola.

-¿No ves que estoy ocupada.?- dije. Su aliento olía como a clavos oxidados. Probablemente había estado bebiendo todo el día, y eran las once de la mañana. Ah, las dichas de la infancia.

-Que levantes el jodido culo, nos vamos a la playa.

-Odio la playa.- dije, con los ojos pegados a la televisión. Mi madre se acercó, y me cogió por la parte de atrás del cuello, y tiró de mí hacia arriba.

-Mela suda, tu mierda de padre está en el coche, muévete.- debería haber hecho un par de preguntas. Como por qué mis padres, los cuales estaban de resaca, querían salir. Por qué yo no llevaba bañador. O por qué nos íbamos a la playa, cuando no podía nadar.

Fuimos en coche a la playa a las afueras de Petalia, tardamos un par de horas. Allí no había nadie, todos estaban en casa, viendo la tele. Cabrones con suerte.

Me llevaron, y cuando digo llevaron me refiero a arrastraron, a un pequeño cabo al borde de la playa, donde había una tiendo de alquiler de botes. Habían reservado un bote, en el que nos metimos los tres. Entonces remaron hasta unos siete metros de distancia de la orilla.

-No entiendo.- dije.

-De acuerdo Ángela.- dijo mi madre,- Seamos honestos. No sirves para nada.- Gracias Mamá.-Y me parece jodidamente ridículo que a tu edad, no sepas nadar.

-No me gusta mucho el agua.

-¿Te parece que me importa una mierda?- preguntó mi queridísima madre.- Mira, es una puta verguenza que no sepas nadar,¿qué pensarán nuestros amigos?

-¿Tenéis amigos?- Mi madré me dió una leche. Sentí la sangré en el borde de mi boca. ¿Por qué íbais a hablarle a ellos sobre el hecho de que no puedo nadar?

-¿Es que importa?- preguntó.-¿Sabes cómo podemos resolver este problema?

-¿Cómo?

-Forzándote a aprender.- Y con eso, mi madre me empujó del bote. Me estampé contra el agua con un sonoro THWACK.

Mientras el agua me envolvía, mi ropa se convirtió en hierro, y mis extremidades se convirtieron en cemento. No me estaba hundiendoi, fui capaza de propulsarme lo suficiente como para sacar la cabeza del agua. Respiré entrecortadamente, el agua salada y las lágrimas picándome los ojos.

Mi madre me miraba desde el borde del bote. Su expresión estaba grabada en piedra, y sus ojos eran como el acero. Su boca formaba una pequeña mueca de enfado, como si estuviese enfadada conmigo por no ahogarme.

-Muy bien,- dijo,-así son las cosas. Tienes dos horas para volver a la orilla, o te dejamos aquí.

-¿Qué cojones os pasa?- grité,-¡Soy vuestra hija!

-Tu no eres hija mía, pequeña cabrona.- dijo mi madre.-Tu nacimento fue un accidente, pero no puedo deshacerme de tí, puta desgracia. Dos horas.- Entonces se alejaron en el bote.

Enfer y Rush me miraban horrorizados, mientras comenzaba a llorar más fuerte.-Conseguí llegar a la orilla, Dios sabe cómo, pataleando al azar y siento empujada por las olas.

-¿No vino nadie a ayudarte?¿Nadie te escuchó gritar?

-No había nadie.- dije,-Todo el mundo se qudó en casa aquel día.- Sollozé de nuevo. Enfer y Rush frotaron sus hocicos contra mí de forma afectuosa.-De todas formas, terminé teniendo miedo, no de la playa, sino del agua, Quiero decir, no de pokémon de agua como tú Rush, sino grandes masas de agua, como océanos, lagos, o lagunas. Todavía no sé nadar, y nunca querré hacerlo, tan sólo el pensamiento de volver al océano...- Me dió un escalofrío.

-Lo siento.- dijo Enfer.-Desearía haber podido ayudarte, tal vez arrancarles el cuello de cuajo.

-Gracias.- dije.-Pero no había nada que hubieras podido hacer. Los borrachos Duncans estaban decididos a aruuinarme la vida, apuesto a que ni la muerte les habría parado.

-Hey Angel,-dijo Rush,-Gracias.

-¿Gracias, por qué?

-Angel,¿sabes por qué estoy solo?- Yo negué con la cabeza.-¿Y tú, Enfer?

-Ni idea.- Rush soltó una risa débil.

-¿Veis esta cicatriz?- dijo, señalando a la que tenía en su aleta/cola.-Esto es la última cosa que saqué de mi grupo, tras mi accidente.

-Pensaba que dijiste que te la hicieron en tu último combate.

-Mentí.- admitió Rush.-Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar.- Tragó saliva.-Veréis, mi accidente fue culpa mía, y todo acabó mal.

-¿Qué fue tan malo?- Rush negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo hablar de ello.- Suspiró.-De todas formas, me hecharon del grupo, y he estado viviendo solo desde entonces. Lo de no combatir es porque no quiero evolucionar.

-¿No quieres evolucionar?- grité,-¡Creía que todos los pokémon querían!

-Yo no.- dijo Enfer.

-Volviendo al tema,- dijo Rush,-quería darte las gracias Angel.

-¿Por qué demonios ibas a querer hacer eso?

-Yo siempre intento estar contento.- dijo.-Sonreir, tratar de sacar lo mejor de una mala situación, incluso si no hay nada bueno. Pues bien, eso cansa, hasta el punto en el que ya no estás contento.- Rush me miró fijamente a los ojos.-Entonces vinistes tú, y me hiciste sentir mejor, de lo que me había sentido en mucho tiempo. Gracias Angel.

Estaba sinceramente conmovida,-N-no se qué decir, Rush.

-No digas nada Angel. Es solo que, eres tan buena amiga.

-Woah.- protesté,-Quieto parao.¿Desde cuándo somos amigos?

-Claro que somos amigos.-dijo Rush,-Yo soy tu amigo, y Enfer también lo es,¿verdad?

-Verdad.

-¿Tengo elección en todo esto?- protesté.

-No- dijeron al unísono. Ugh, colleja mental. Nunca había querido amigos como humana, simplemente porque la gente me parecía molesta, y estúpida. Ahora tenía dos, junto con un chico que estaba enamorado de mí, y no lo sabía. Dentro de poco, saldríamos de este estúpido bosque, y estaríamos en Ciudad Pétrea, donde tendría mi primera batalla de gimnasio, como un pokémon.

-De puta madre.- Sonreí a mis dos camaradas, e incluso me reí cuando Rush me chupó la nariz. Pero, todavía estaba algo infeliz. La historia había traido memorias tristes. Quería a los borrachos Duncans muertos.

Si le hubiese contado la historia de la playa a Michael, cuando aún estaba viva, él habría hecho algo. Habría cogido un cuchillo de cocina, y les habría cortado la garganta. Habría ido a la cárcel para el resto de su vida, y me habría sonreido cuando yo fuese a confesarle mi amor cada día.

Lo gracioso era que, no me equivocaba. Como un misil guiado, un asesino se dirigía hacia la casa de los borrachos Duncans ahora mismo. Qué iba a hacer, quién era, yo no lo sabía.


	10. Bienvenidos A Kanagawa

**X : Bienvenidos A Kanagawa**

Dos días. Nos llevó dos días llegar a Ciudad Pétrea. Cuando salimos del bosque, ya estaba oscuro. Nos habíamos perdido el el bosque Petalia, porque, según Louis, la salida estaba al lado de un árbol grande. Pues bueno, ¡hay un montón de árboles grandes!

Así que, terminamos acampando cerca de la entrada del bosque. El problema era, que todavía teníamos por delante un camino de ocho kilómetros, y dormimos hasta las 11 de la mañana. Cuando nos despertamos había casi 40º, y lo que da miedo, es que hacía menos calor que el día anterior. Eso sí, Rush y Enfer aguantaban perfectamente el calor. Yo ,sin embargo, no tanto.

-Me voy a morir, ¡joder!- gemí, deseando desesperadamente que me afeitasen todo el pelaje.

-¿De verdad, tienes calor?- preguntó Rush,-Yo estoy bien.

-¡Tu eres un tipo agua!

-Uh, tienes razón.- Se rió.-Apuesto a que desearías ser un tipo agua ahora mismo.- La verdad, todavía deseaba tener una cuchilla, solo que para cortar otra cosa.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Rush. Mentalmente apunté con un revolver del calibre 45 de nickel a Rush, y le volé los sesos por un agujero en medio de su cabeza. Entonces le metí otros cinco tiros a su cuerpo sin vida. Y finalmente tiré el cuerpo al río.

-Botes, estaba pensando en botes..

-No le mates.- me susurró Enfer,-Le necesitamos.

-Si tu lo dices.- dije. Pero ya no estaba enfadada con Rush. De hecho, ya ni siquiera tenía calor, porque podía ver algo en el horizonte.

-Hey tío.- dijo Louis.

-Sip, esa es Ciudad Férrica.- Michael se rió. Se dirigió hacia Louis.-Lo conseguimos a pesar de tí.

-¿Yo qué he hecho?

-Te perdimos ayer, porque te desmayaste detrás de un árbol.

-Eh, no.- dijo Louis,-Solamente me perdí detrás del árbol, ¡y no podía encontrar la forma de salir porque estaba muy alto!-Peor argumento de la historia.

-Da lo mismo,- dijo Michael,-nos conseguiste una habitación de hotel ,¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Subnormal!¡Se suponía que tenías que hacer una reserva en un hotel en Férrica, antes de salir de Petalia!- Louis se puso a pensar sobre ello.

-Se me olvidó.- (Suspiro).

Ciudad Férrica es la segunda ciudad más grande de Hoenn, superada únicamente por la descomunal Ciudad Calagua. La ciudad es famosa por tener la sede mundial de la Corporación Devon, una compañía que hace, bueno, algo. Todo lo que sé es que el hijo del presidente de la compañía es un gran entrenador.

Más importante, Férrica tiene el primer gimnasio al que los entrenadores de Hoenn tienen que ir. Dirigido por una ex-estudiante de la escuela de entrenadores, Petra. El gimnasio utiliza tipo roca, y no es conocido por ser el gimnasio más difícil. De hecho, los entrenadores que pierden en Férrica, y que no cogieron a Torchic como su inicial, son conocidos por ser ridiculizados.

El Sol se ponía mientras recorríamos la ciudad, por las aceras pavimentadas con baldosas amarillas por alguna extraña razón. El Sol rojo las teñía de naranja, y proyectaba largas sombras.

-Así que, ¿para qué estamos aquí?- preguntó Rush.

-Aquí es donde es nuestro primer combate de gimnasio.

-¿Qué es un combate de gimnasio?-Agh, colleja mental.

-¿Cómo es que no sabes lo que es un combate de gimnasio?- preguntó Enfer. Rush se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca he pasado mucho tiempo con humanos, o con pokémon entrenados por ellos. Así que estoy un poco perdido sobre todo esto.

-¿Y aún así, sabes que soy una humana renacida?- pregunté.

-Sep, es uno de los pequeños misterios de la vida.

-Muy bien.- dijo Michael,-Yo, Angel y Rush iremos al gimnasio. Tu y Enfer podéis ir a conseguir una habitación de hotel.

-Tío, el gimnasio ni siquiera estará abierto.- protestó Louis,-¿Y por qué tengo que conseguir yo la habitación?

-Sé que el gimnasio no está abierto, es domingo.- gruñó Michael,-Quiero comprobar cuándo abre mañana. Y lo de conseguir la habitación de hotel, es porque tú tienes el dinero, a tí se te olvidó en Petalia, y tú has estado bebiendo desde que te levantaste, aunque de dónde sacas la cerveza me sobrepasa.

-Sí que es un truco de magia.- dijo Louis.-De acuerdo, pero toma, llévate esto.- sacó un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, y se lo dió a Michael.-Tenlo encendido tío. Vamos Enfer, al lío.

-Hasta luego.- dijo Enfer, mientras ella y Louis se alejaban. Yo, Michael, y Rush caminamos por entre la gente, hasta llegar a un edificio color piedra, con una señal en frente en la que ponía GIMNASIO, y daba una breve descripción de Petra. Nos habíamos separado de los otros hacía veinticinco minutos.

-Abre mañana a las ocho.- dijo Michael,-Así que, me parece que deberíamos pasar por aquí sobre las...- Fue cortado de pronto, por el teléfono sonando.-Un momento,¿diga?

-Michael, tienes que ayudarme.- chilló Louis.

-Louis,¿qué es lo que-

-¡Estoy en la cárcel!- Rush y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, antes de echarme a reir. Michael había cerrado los ojos, y estaba tratando de contar hasta cinco, sin aplastar el móvil.

-Os dejamos hace solamente unos minutos,¿cómo acabaste en la cárcel?

-Bueno, fui capaz de encontrar un hotel rápidamente.

-¿Este es nuestro cuarto?- gritó Louis, mientras él y Enfer entraban en el mugriento cuarto.-Este sitio es una mierda. Alquilé uno para Michael, Dios sabe cómo será el suyo.

El cuarto era marrón, todo era marrón. La alfombra, las paredes, las cortinas, las sábanas en la cama, y el lavabo en el cuarto de baño. Enfer pensó que tal vez fuese la habitación más fea que había visto nunca, y olía como una zorra drogata.

-Ugh, vamos a ver qué funciona.- Louis encendió el interruptor de la luz. La bombilla estalló en una serie de chispas, que se extinguieron antes de llegar al suelo.

-Wow Louis.- dijo Enfer,-Sí que eres un idiota, para alquilar una habitación así de horrible.- Se adelantó, y saltó sobre la cama.

-Tengo que mear.- Murmuró Louis. Enfer suspiró, y se tumbó en la cama, dándole uana vista perfecta de una tele con un agujero en ella, que parecía como si alguien hubiese aplastado la pantalla.-Joder, el cagadero está escacharrado.- gritó Louis. Volvió corriendo a la salita, con los pantalones por los tobillos, dándole a Enfer una imagen que le perseguiría por el resto de su vida.-Tío, me estoy meando de verdad, ¿dónde puedo...- Louis miró hacia la ventana.

-No lo hagas.- dijo Enfer, pero era demasiado tarde. Louis abrió las cortinas, y empujó la ventana. Y entonces...

-Aaaauuuuhhh, qué guso.- gimió Louis.

-Eso es lo que te pasa cuando te pasas todo el día bebiendo, sin comer nada.- Enfer suspiró. Louis miró hacia abajo.

-Oh, coño.

-Esto va a ser bueno.- se rió Enfer, mientras corría a ponerse junto a Louis, sacó la cabeza por la ventana, y miró hacia abajo. Louis había hecho pis desde una altura de de seis pisos, y le había dado a un coche de policía, con un oficial en uniforme saliendo.

-¿Te hiciste pis en un coche de policía?- gritó Michael.

-Meé por una ventana, y le dí a un coche de policia, ¡que no pude ver, porque estaba borracho! No me van a dejar irme, a no ser que alguien me saque, tienes que ayudarme, estoy en una celda de contención con un tío al que llaman Puñaladas Joe.- Michael asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estás?- Louis le dió la dirección.-Muy bien, ahora pon a Puñaladas Joe al teléfono.

-¿Por qué?

-Voy a darle permiso para que se ponga a hacer un trabajito contigo.

-¡MICHAEL!

-De acuerdo, estaré ahí en unos minutos.- Colgó el teléfono, y miró hacia donde estábamos Rush y yo.

-Bueno Angel, Rush, tenemos que sacar al idiota de mi primo de prisión.

Rush y yo tuvimos que esperar fuera del edificio, puesto que no se admitían pokémon dentro. Yo solamente quería estar ahí sentada en silencio. Rush quería jugar.

-Juguemos al pilla pilla otra vez.

-¿Por qué demonios íbamos a querer hacer eso?

-Porque,- dijo Rush rápidamente,-todavía estas deprimida.¡Quiero animarte!

-No quiero ser animada.- dije.

-Oooohhhh, venga.

-No.- Me puse en pie,-Voy a dar un paseo, volveré en unos minutos, no me sigas.

Caminé sin rumbo, hasta que llegué a un callejón, entre dos edificios. No estaba segura de cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero seguí caminando hasta llegar a un final sin salida.

-Sabes, estás deprimida.

-¡Rush!- exclamé, dándome la vuelta de un salto,-¡Creí haberte!- Pero Rush no estaba allí. En su lugar, estaba un Meowth, mirándome con curiosidad.-¿Lo siento, te conozco?

-Yo te conozco a tí.

-Lo dudo seriamente.- Me reí.

-Te llamas Ángela Marie Duncan.- dijo el Meowth, dejándome boquiabierta.-Cometiste suicidio hace dos semanas, colgándote. Fuiste criada por Alistar y Silvia Duncan, a quienes apodaste los borrachos Duncans. Tus amigos son Rush el Mudkip, y Enfer la Growlithe. Estás enamorada de Michael Luccelli, quien está enamorado de tí, pero cree que estás muerta. Piensas que tu enemiga es la Señorita Robin Dobin, pero tu verdadero enemigo es un hombre llamado Jerry Tagger.

-Yo- No tenía ni idea de qué decir, mi mente estaba en blanco.-Yo no conozco a ningún Jerry Tagger.

-Pero lo harás.- dijo el Meowth.-Así que,¿tengo que decirte cuándo tuviste tu primer periodo, o me crees ya?

-¡Te creo!- chillé.-¿Quién, qué eres?-A esto, el Meowth simplemente sonrió.-¿Trabajas para Mew?

-Tenemos un acuerdo en marcha, pero no. Trabajamos juntos, pero mis poderes superan a los suyos con diferencia.

-¿Eres Arceus?

-Más poderoso aún.- Vale, ahora estaba asustada.-Estoy aquí porque me he apiadado de tí, Ángela.

-¿Por qué?

-No importa cuanto lo intentes, no puedes negar completamente que esas deprimida.- dijo el Meowth.-Así que, he venido para traerte buenas noticias.

-¿A sí? No te creo.

-Bueno, he hablado con Mew, y aunque no es mucho, he conseguido algo que te hará sentir mejor.- El Meowth me miró fijamente a los ojos.- Si Michael descubre quién eres, sin que nadie se lo diga, haré que pueda entenderte.

-Dios mío.- dije-¿Así, así que podré...?

-Ser capaz de hablar con Michael como si estuvieses hablando en inglés.- dijo el Meowth.-Nunca podréis tener una relación física, simplemente no es posible. Pero, podéis tener una relación sentimental.

-No sé qué decir.- Lloré, las lágrimas caían a ambos lados de mi hocico.-¿Cómo puedo...

-¿Angel? Angel, despierta.- Abrí los ojos, mientras el sueño se desvanecía, solamente para descubrir que nunca había dejado la comisaría, pero me había quedado dormida, un milagro, teniendo en cuenta que estaba con Rush.

Estaba en los brazos de Michael, Rush también, pero estaba dormido. Andando junto a nosotros estaba Louis, con un gran vendaje en su brazo, donde Puñaladas Joe le había atacado, supongo. Mientras me acurrucaba en los brazos de Michael, pensé sobre el combate de gimnasio que tendría mañana. Pero sobre todo, pensé sobre el sueño.¿Fue tan solo un sueño? ¿Fue real? Miré hacia Michael. Bueno, una vez que te des cuenta de que soy yo, lo comprobaremos.


	11. Hacen Falta Dos

**XI : Hacen Falta Dos**

Si envías a un Eevee a combatir con un lo que sea tipo roca, te enfrentarás casi definitivamente a una muerte segura. Yo, por supuesto, pensaba que si enviabas a un Eevee a combatir con una roca de verdad, el Eevee perdería, así que tal vez la mía no es la mejor opinión sobre el asunto. Posiblemente tampoco soy la mejor representante de mi nueva especie, pero no me importa, odio a Eevee.

Ahora bien, había creado estrategias para cada inicial, para cuando se enfrentasen a Petra. Torchic sería el que peor lo pasaría, puesto que es débil contra en tipo roca, y no aprende ningún movimiento tipo fuego particularmente decente a estas alturas. La mejor estrategia es, o cazar un tipo agua, o entrenar a Torchic hasta que evolucione en Combusken y aprenda doble patada.

Treecko tiene ventaja de tipo contra Petra, pero la verdad, no tiene un ataque tipo planta decente. El único movimiento tipo planta que puede aprender a estas alturas es absorber, que apenas hace daño. Puede utilizar ataque rápido, que no hace una mierda, y destructor, que tampoco hace una mierda. Evolucionar no le proporciona ningún movimiento tipo planta decente hasta más tarde. Captura un tipo agua, y ahórrate las complicaciones.

Mudkip es el mejor inicial para usar en esta situación. Aprende pistola agua pronto, que es cuadruplemente eficaz contra Geodude, que todos los líderes de gimnasio parece ponerles el usarlo. Aunque Petra también utiliza a Nosepass, que puede aprender el indeseable movimiento impactrueno, y el irritante onda trueno, Mudkip puede moverse mucho más rápido que Nosepass, así que debería ser capaz de derrotar a la pequeña cabeza de la isla de Pascua.

Mientras termino mi pequeña charla, permíteme tan solo preguntarte una cosa. ¿Dónde, dentro de mi grandiosa estrategia, incluí yo utilizar alguna vez un Eevee? Dios, odio ser pequeña y mona.

La mañana de nuestro primer combate de gimnasio, me desperté como hacía siempre, sobre el pecho de Michael, mientras me acariciaba detrás del cuello. Rush estaba enrollado hecho una bola a mi lado, dormido como un tronco. Michael estaba mirando al techo, probablemente preguntándose cuál debía ser su estrategia.

-Petra no es tan difícil.- dijo Michael para sí mismo,-¿Así que por qué estoy tan nervioso?- Yo suspiré, me levanté, y me bajé de su pecho. Le chupé la nariz rápidamente, y se rió.-Hey Angel, no sabía que estuvieses despierta. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Segura.- dije. Michael se rió.

-Eso es bueno,- suspiró,-desearía estar tan emocionado como tú.- Lentamente, Michael nos quitó a mí y a Rush de encima, se levantó de la cama, y se acercó a la ventana. Seeesh, menudo hotel, menuda noche. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, nos encontramos seis condones en la cama. En vez de dormir bajo las sábanas, Michael compró seis periódicos, los esparció por la cama, y durmió sobre ellos. Entonces, a las dos de la mañana, escuchamos a alguien llamar a la puerta. Cuando Michael abrió la puerta, un hombre preguntó si Desiree estaba lista. Michael dijo que Desiree no estaba, así que el hombre miró a Michael de arriba a abajo, y preguntó cuál era su tarifa. Michael le dió una patada al hombre, y cerró la puerta.

Menuda mierda.

Michael nos llevó a los dos hasta la ventana. El Sol estaba saliendo por encima de los edificios, y me daba en los ojos. -Hace un dia precioso.- suspiró Michael, mientras Rush abría los ojos y se levantaba de un bote.

-Hey Angel.- dijo Rush felizmente,-¿Qué tal estas?

-Me siento como si hubiese pasado toda la noche en un motel barato.- dije,-Oh, espera, !lo hice!

-Oh, venga Ángela.- se quejó Rush,-Estás siendo negativa.

-Soy una bola de pelo marrón,- dije,- que va a ser espachurrada por una roca gigante en un rato. ¿Por qué voy a estar contenta?- En realidad, estaba muy contenta, pero Rush no necesitaba saber eso.

El sueño que tuve el día anterior todavía me estaba rondando la cabeza. ¿Cómo consigo que Michael vea quién soy? Tengamos en cuenta esto, Michael creía en lo sobrenatural, así que no era como si empezase de cero. El problema era que, esto sería difícil de creer incluso si Dios se lo decía a Michael a la cara. E incluso si consigo que se dé cuenta, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar? Se las hice pasar canutas.

De repente, Rush me disparó un chorro de agua, que me dió en la frente.-Ough, tío, ¿qué carajo te pasa?

-Estabas distraída.- dijo Rush,- Estaba preocupado.- Michael se alejó de la ventana, y nos puso en el suelo. Podía escuchar sirenas de policía.

-Muy bien chicos,- dijo Michael mientras salíamos de la habitación,-vamos a ver a Louis.- Recorrimos el pasillo, y Michael llamó a la puerta de Louis.-Tío, soy Michael, vámonos.

-Espera un segundo.- gimió Louis. Estaba respirando pesadamente, y podía escuchar _¡Levántate De Una Puta Vez Hoenn! _En la tele que se llevó de nuestro cuarto. De hecho, podía escuchar a la presentadora hablando.

-Qué asco Lou.- murmuré. De pronto, escuché a Enfer, arañando frenéticamente la puerta.

-Angel, Rush, ¿estáis ahí? ¡Tenéis que ayudarme a salir!

-¿Por qué, Louis está, eh, tocándo la zambomba?

-¡Ojalá!- gritó Enfer,- No queréis saber lo que está haciendo, por favor, ayudadme.

-Hey Mike, ¿puedes traerme una botella de aceite de oliva, y un filtro para el café?

-¿Filtro para el café? No, mueve el culo y ven aquí.- Louis suspiró, y pudimos oirle apagar la tele. Abrió la puerta, Enfer salió disparada, y pegó su tiritante cuerpo contra el mío.

-No quieres ver lo que he visto.- susurró Enfer.

Terminamos llegando al gimnasio antes de que abriese. Michael se paró frente a la puerta por un momento, casi sin respiración. Yo también estaba sin respiración, mi (erm, nuestro) viaje había comenzado, y más importante, Rush había regresado a su pokéball hasta el final del combate. La amenaza azul se había ido, de puta madre.

-Muy bien, vamos a darles p'al pelo.- dijo Michael, abriendo la puerta de cristal. En el recibidor había dos pasillos, en uno ponía ESPECTADORES, y en el otro ponía ASPIRANTES.

-Te veremos en el otro lado tío.- dijo Louis, mientras él y Enfer se iban por el pasillo de espectadores. Michael les vio marchar, entonces me miró, sonriendo. Sin una palabra, los dos marchamos por el pasillo de aspirantes. Caminamos, hasta que llegamos a una puerta donde ponía Arena de Combate, con un hombre de pie delante de ella.

-¿Eres un aspirante? Michael asintió con la cabeza,-Bueno, la Srta. Petra esta en mitad de un combate, pero ya está terminando. Puedes mirar desde el lado de los visitantes.- El hombre abrió la puerta, y Michael y yo entramos.

-Has combatido duro.- dijo Petra,-Me enorgullece darte esta Medalla Piedra.

-El tipo tenía razón,- dijo Michael- Ya estaban terminando, me pregunto quién estaba comba...- Michael se paró en seco, cuando él y yo vimos quién era. Petra estaba en frente de la plataforma de aspirantes, dándole una Medalla Piedra a Robin.

-Por supuesto.- murmuré,-¿Por qué no?- Robin aceptó la medalla, se dio la vuelta, y nos vio.

-¡Hey Michael!- gritó Robin felizmente. Hoy llevaba unos pantalones de tirantes azul marino, con estrellas doradas brillantes por las perneras.

-Hey Robin.- dijo Michael, poniendo cara de estar comiendo mierda.-He he he, ¿cómo llegó antes que yo?- murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿No es obvio?- chillé,-¡Se sacó la escoba del culo, y vino volando!

-Em, ¿eres mi siguiente aspirante?- preguntó una confundida Petra.

-Si, soy Michael Luccelli.- Robin se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

-Michael, no te he visto desde Petalia.- se puso de cuclillas,- Y sé que Angel se acuerda de su tita Robin.

-Me acuerdo que en el colegio,- dije dulcemente,-tu mote era cuerda, porque todo el mundo se enrrollaba contigo.

-Eres tan mona.- dijo Robin, levantándose.- Bueno Michael, ¿has capturado algo más?

-Pues la verdad es que sí.- Michael cogió la pokéball de Rush.

-¡Yo también!- exclamó Robin, mientras cogía una de las dos pokéball en su cinturón.- Capturé a este pequeño cuando fui a nadar, y pensé que sería un buen amigo para Ra-Ra. (¿Quién llama a su Ralts "Ra-Ra"?). Sal Ba-Ba.

-¡Bagon!- Exclamó el pequeño dragón azul, levantando sus bracitos. Yo asentí con la cabeza, para ser honesta, no me sorprendía. Robin era una de esas personas, a quien la luz del Sol le salía del culo al inclinarse.

-Ha-as capturado un Bagon.- dijo Michael.

-¡Es taaaaaan mono! ¿Te sorprende?

-Robin, no me sorprendería si hubises capturado un Zapdos.- Robin combatió a Petra con un Ralts y un Bagon. Nosotros vamos a hacerlo con un Mudkip, y un Eevee. Cómo me jode la vida.

-Bueno, me alegro de verte de nuevo Michael.- dijo Robin, devolviendo a Bagon a su pokéball,-Pero tengo que irme. Hasta luego.- Besó a Michael en la mejilla. Yo solté un grito, salté, y le mordí la pernera del pantalón.-Aww, ¡Angel no quiere que me vaya!

-Oh, ya veras tú si quiero que te vayas.- gruñí. Michael me separó del pantalón de Robin, y nos pusimos en la plataforma de aspirantes. Petra ya estaba al otro lado del gimnasio, y podíamos ver a Louis y Enfer en las gradas, mirándonos.

-Tu amiga lo hizo bastante bien.- dijo Petra.

-No es mi amiga.

-No importa, era buena. Veamos qué tal lo haces tú, el combate será de dos contra dos. Elige a tu primer pokémon.

-Muy bien.- Michael sonrió,-Adelante Rush, a divertirse.

-Qué bello es vivir.- Rush exclamó felizmente, al aparecer en el campo. Petra sonrió.

-Un Mudkip, buena elección.- La mujer adulta vestida de colegiala dijo,-Mi primera elección será esta, vamos Geodude.

-Preparado.- Exclamó la pequeña roca, mientras se materializaba en la arena. Yo tenía razón, Geodoof (no tengo mucho respeto por Geodude). Por qué sentirán todos los líderes de tipo roca esa necesidad de usar a Geodude es algo que me supera.

-Bien, hagamos esto rápido, Rush, pistola agua.

-Geodude, esquivar y lanzarocas.- Rush disparó un chorro de agua, que Geodude (al que llamaré Geo de ahora en adelante para ahorrar saliva) evitó rodando a la derecha. Mientras Rush disparaba un segundo pistola agua, Geo levantó una gran roca, y la tiró hacia Rush.

Rush apuntó hacia le roca, e inmediatamente disparo su pistola agua hacia ella, parándola en el aire. Geo usó esta oportunidad para lanzar una segunda roca, que golpeó a Rush bajo el cuello, y le lanzó contra una estalagtita.

-¡Rush!- Michael y yo gritamos. Rush se levantó lentamente, y se sacudió la tierra de encima.-Buen trabajo, utiliza bofetón lodo.- Con sus patas delanteras, Rush lanzó un chorro de barro, que le dió a Geo en plena cara, bajándo su precisión.

-Muy bien.- dijo Petra.-Geodude, rizo defensa, y luego desenrollar.- Geo se hizo una bola, y comenzó a girar rápidamente.

Veréis, utilizar esos dos movimientos juntas tiene mucho sentido. Rizo defensa ayuda a Geodude a resistir contra pistolla agua, y dobla la potencia de desenrollar.Y desenrollar va ganando velocidad y potencia cuanto más lo usas. Pero una cosa no estaba bien, cuanto más usas desenrollar, menos precisión tiene. Además, su precisión ya había bajado por el barro. Entonces la cosa se puso rara.

Geodude y Rush estaban perfectamente alineados. Geo debería de haber seguido hacia adelante, y haber tratado de espachurrar a Rush. En vez de eso, Rush disparó un pistola agua, y Geodude se desvió a la izquierda.

-¿Huh? Rush, síguelo, supongo.

-Estoy en ello jefe.- exclamó Rush. Se puso a seguir felizmente la roca giratoria, disparando agua mientras lo hacía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Petra?- murmuré. Mientras Geo rodaba por el campo, iba dejando un pequeño surco por donde pasaba, de unos treinta centímetros de ancho y unos veinte de profundidad. Cuando Rush disparaba su pistola agua, y no le daba a Geo, llenaba el surco de agua.

Y así siguieron, Geo rodando en zigzag por el campo, y Rush llenando el creciente surco de agua. De pronto, Geo dió un giro de 180º y se dirigió hacia Rush. Rush se apartó, todavía disparando,¡y le dió de lleno a Geo!

Geo comenzó a girar fuera de control, girándo en círculos, hasta llegar a una estalagmita curva. La estalagmita actuó como una rampa, y lanzó a Geo al aire.

-Ahora Rush, mantén a Geodude en el aire usando pistola agua.- Rush disparó un último pistola agua, que dió a Geo, manteniéndole en el aire mientras giraba, y mojándole entero. Geo giró más y más despacio, hasta que paró. Rush dejó de hechar agua, y Geo calló del cielo como un saco de tierra. Se estampó contra el suelo, con un audible CRACK.

-Geodude, vuelve.- dijo Petra.-Muy bien, nada mal. Pero el próximo no será tan fácil, adelante Nosepass.

La pequeña cabeza de las islas de Pascua se materializó sobre una pequeña meseta, toda rodeada de agua. Un buen placaje, y caería al agua, asalto terminado. Ni siquiera miraba en dirección a Rush, miraba un poco a la izquierda, probablemente hacia el norte.

-Um, vaaale.- dijo Michael,-Rush, bofetón lodo.- Petra se rió.

-Te cogí, Nosepass, impactrueno.- Entonces me di cuenta.

Veréis, la mejor característica de Nosepass, pero a este nivel, su defensa no era de mucha ayuda. Yo habría usado pistola agua, pero este era el combate de Michael. La única oportunidad de Nosepass de ganar el combate, era golpear primero, y ganar de un solo golpe. Eso fue exáctamente lo que hizo.

Mientras Rush se preparaba para disparar el barro, Nosepass utilizó impactrueno con el agua alrededor de su pequeña plataforma. En cuanto el impactrueno hizo contacto, todo el agua se electrificó, incluyendo el agua en el que se encontraba Rush. Rush dió gritito, y se desmalló.

-¡Rush!- exclamó Michael, mientras dovolvía a Rush a su pokéball.

-Ya está, tu tienes uno, y yo tengo uno.- dijo Petra con calma.- Envía tu siguiente pokémon.- Michael se mordió el labio, y miró hacia mí.

-De acuerdo Angel, te toca.- Espera,¿Angel? No se referiría a mí, ¿verdad? Tragando saliva, entré en el campo, la ansiedad me hacía temblar desde las orejas hasta la punta de la cola. Miré hacia Nosepass.

-Muy bien cabrón, bailemos.- Nosepass no dijo nada, cabeza de alcornoque hijo de puta.

-Angel, utiliza ataque arena, y mantente fuera del agua.- No tienes que repetírmelo. Petra ordenó tumba rocas, y yo esquivé las rocas, deteniéndome lo suficiente como para patear la arena hacia la pequeña roca.

-Bien, ahora usa placaje.

-Nosepass, da un paso atrás.- Mientras saltaba hacia Nosepass, dio ese paso atrás. Esto le hizo perder el equilibrio y caerse de espaldas. Esto de bería haberle hecho caer al agua, ¿verdad? Pues no.

Recordad, Nossepass tiene una característica única. Su nariz, siempre debe apuntar al norte, es magnéticamente atraída hacia el norte. Cuando comenzó a caerse, el magnetismo de su nariz entró en acción, y le hizo volver a su posición anterior de golpe, justo cuando yo estaba a punto de entrar en contacto. Nosepass estampó su cuerpo de dos toneladas contra mí, y yo salí disparada como un cohete, chocando contra rocas, y rodando hasta que aterrizé en un surco.

-Vale, eso ha dolido.- gruñí.

-Nosepass, ya casi hemos terminado, utiliza impactrueno.

-¡Al carajo con todo!- grité. Nosepass lanzó su ataque, pero yo salí del agua primero. Mi boca se abrió, como si no tuviese control sobre ella, y una bola de energía morada apareció en ella. Mientras esto ocurría, la pokédex de Michael se encendió. La desenganchó de su cinturón, y la abrió rápidamente.

-Ataque aprendido.- anunció el pequeño dispositivo,-Bola sombra.

-¿Bola sombra?- murmuró Enfer.-Qué interesante...

_¡Eevee no aprende bola sombre naturalmente!_ Pensé. _E incluso si lo hiciese, ¡no he subido de nivel!_

-Angela.- dijo la voz del Meowth de mi sueño en mi cabeza,-¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que eres un Eevee normal? No pienses, solamente dispara.

_Solamente dispara_, asentí, y disparé la bola sombra, directamente hacia la plataforma donde estaba Nosepass. La plataforma se derrumbó, y Nosepass calló al agua. Al aterrizar, ya no podía oir lo que decía Michael, pero tuve una buena idea. Corrí, y plaqué a Nosepass con to mi fuerza. La debilitada roca no hizo ruido, tan solo cerró los ojos, y se desmayó.

El combate era nuestro. De puta madre.


	12. Qué Desperdicio

**XII : Qué Desperdicio**

-Una medalla.- dijo Michael.-Tenemos una medalla, nos faltan siete.

-Sí tío, siéntete bien.- dijo Louis,- Celebremos, ¡por eso te he traído aquí!

-¿Me has traído aquí a celebrar?- preguntó Michael, Louis nos había llevado a un club de striptease llamado Lo Bajo Y Guarro. Un sitio donde las máquinas de humo nunca paraban, mujeres soñando con actuar bailaban en barras, y la misma música requetón sonaba sin parar. Louis le había ofrecido a Michael pagarle un baile erótico. Michael explicó que iba contra sus principios, así que Louis se compró uno para él. La stripper le miró un momento, dijo que ni por todo el oro del mundo, y dejó el trabajo.

Me partí el culo, o al menos lo debería haber hecho. En aquel momento, estaba preocupada, y también lo estaba Michael. Los dos teníamos lo mismo en la cabeza, y no era el combate de gimnasio que acabábamos de ganar, era Robin, y su Bagon. Seesh, qué puta pesadilla.

Yo sabía por qué había decidido capturar a Bagon, en su primera forma, era adorable. Francamente me preguntaba qué haría Robin, cuando ese pequeño Bagon, se convirtiese en un enorme e imponente Salamence. Tal vez se la comiese. De hecho, yo pagaría para ver eso, aunque Robin podría tarle una indigestión.

Si quería un tipo dragon bonito,¡que se coja a Altaria! Si quería uno con pocas debilidades, que coja a Kingdra. Dale Bagon a Michael, ¡imagina lo que yo (erm, nosotros) podríamos hacer con él! Ahora, necesitábamos algo fuerte para enfrentarnos a él, suponiendo que Robin se quede con Bagon, y no lo abandone en una caja en el momento en el que evolucione. Solo un idiota haría eso, así que con Robin, había un cincuenta por ciento de oportunidades.

Pokémon tan fuertes como lo será ese estúpido dragón, son pocos y menos. Aquí no se encuentran Dragonite, ni Tyranitar ni Garchomp. Matagross sería nuestra mejor apuesta, pero primero necesitaríamos un Beldum, ¡y nadie sabe de dónde salen los Beldum! (Básicamente se aparecen así porque sí). El único otro tipo dragón por aquí, son el ya mecionado Altaria, y el demonio del desierto, Flygon. Los ataques tipo hielo podrían funcionar, pero si no lo tumban de un golpe, nos tumbarían a nosotros del siguiente. Y si no encontramos algo fuerte, tendremos que depender de los ataques tipo hielo, y solamente un pokémon en nuestro grupo puede aprender movimientos tipo hielo.

Suspiré, y miré a Rush. Le habían curado inmediatamente después de nuestro combate, y ahora estaba junto a mí en nuestro taburete en la esquina del striptease. Rush estaba dormido como un tronco, respirando lentamente. Algún día, si tenemoss que enfrentarnos a Robin en combate, nuestra salvación podría depender de un saco de agua azul de siete kilos. Dios, si alguna vez se diera el caso, y ganásemos,¡podría tener que empezar a mostrarle respeto a Rush!

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Enfer desde el otro lado de Rush.

-Solo estoy pensando, sobre Robin.- murmuré.

-Robin, ¿esa era la chica pelirroja con los pantalones brillantes?

-La misma.

-¿Por qué estás pensando en ella?- solté un grito de frustración.

-Porque, ¡ella es la prueba viviente de que todo en esta vida es injusto! Robin no quería ser entrenadora, pero decidió volverse una, Dios sabe por qué. El primer pokémon que captura. ¡Un Ralts! Personalmente prefiero a Abra y su línea evolutiva, ¡pero Raltas es raro! Lo siguiente que captura, Bagon. ¿Quién demonios simplemente se encuentra con un Bagon? Captura pokémon dependiendo de lo monos que son, no lo fuertes que son,¡no debería capturar un Bagon!

-La vida es así de rara.- dijo Enfer.-La gente buena vive vidas desgraciadas, a las cabeza huecas como Robin, les sonríe la vida. No puedes obsesionarte con ello, te hará desgraciada. Concéntrate en las cosas buenas que han pasado.- Sonrió.-Como el combate de gimnasio que has ganado.- Ahora yo estaba sonriendo.

-No fue para tanto. Quiero decir, vencimos a Petra, todo el mundo vence a Petra.

-Sí, pero tu eres un tipo normal, contra un tipo roca. Ellos tenían ventaja, y tuviste éxito donde Rush no.

-Rush se habría cargado a ese estúpido pedrusco, si no se hubiese electrocutado. Ni siquiera ví lo que estaba planeando, y Rushh era más que capaz de derrotar todo lo que Petra le.- Me paré en medio de la frase.-¿Acabas de hacerme decir algo positivo sobre Rush?

-No se.- dijo Enfer,-¿Eso hize?- Solté una carcajada.

-Me está empezando a gustar, Srta. Enfer.

-No.- murmuró Rush en sueñis. Enfer y yo nos giramos hacia el pequeño pez lodo.

-Rush,¿estás bien?- preguntó Enfer, con preocupación en su voz.

-Por favor, lo siento.- susurró Rush.-No ha sido culpa mía, esto no tenía que acabar así.

-Está soñando.

-Está teniendo una pesadilla.- dije,-Si lo sabré yo, yo también he tenido unas cuantas. Rush está recordando algo.

-¿Pero el qué?- Nustros ojos se dirigieron hacia la cicatriz de su cola. Lentamente, alzé la pata, y la toqué. Rush soltó un chillido, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Por favor, lo siento.- chilló. Hasta Michael escuchó esto.

-Rush,¿qué pasa?- preguntó Michael, levantando el tembloroso pokémon durmiente.-¿Qué pasa? Venga,¡despierta!- Apretó a Rush contrasu cuerpo, y acarició su lomo lentamente, hasta que se despertó. Rush no dijo nada, tan solo sollozó en la camiseta de Michael.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- preguntó Enfer.

-Algo horrible.- respondí.

-No sé que le pasa a Rush.- le dijo Michael a Louis,-Pero algo le preocupa, vámonos.

-Ni de coña tío, estamos de celebración.- dijo Louis.

-Ya, eso. No quiero celebrar mi primer combate de gimnasio en un striptease. Quiero decir, ¿cómo de patético es eso?

-Tío, no puedes irte, iba a pedir una ronda para cada todos.

-Soy menor de edad, y Rush, Enfer, y Angel son pokémon.

-Uh.- Louis se puso a pensar en ello.-Supongo que tendré que bebérmelas yo todas, qué pena.

-Sí, eres todo un martyr.- Michael dijo sarcásticamente.

-Hey, lo hago por los niños. Cuanto más beba yo, menos tendrán que beber ellos.- Louis suspiró.-Vale, nos vamos, si me dejas pagarte un baile erótico."

-No, nos vamos ahora.

-Oh, venga, solo un baile. No nos vamos a ir hasta que dejes que una stripper se frote contra tí.

-No, nos vamos a ir ahora, porque si no lo hacemos, le diré a la policia que me has llevado a mí, un menor, a un streaptease, y trataste de darme alcohol. Vas a estar frente a un juez a finales de esta semana, por mear en un coche de policía, ¿crees que eso te hará quedar bien?

-Tío, ¿qué tienes contra de las strippers?

-Nada, si quieren hacer esto, es cosa suya. Sí que tengo algo en contra de pudrirme en un striptease, cuando uno de mis pokémon está sufriendo.

-Tío, Rush está bien.

-¡LOUIS!- Michael cerró los ojos, y se calmó.-No me hagas elegir entre tú y mis pokémon, porque créeme, no puedes ganar.

Llegamos al hotel veinte minutos después. Rush dejó de llorar, y cayó dormido, Michael le llevó todo el camino. Aún así su pequño cuerpo temblaba a veces, diciéndo que su pesadilla no había acabado del todo.

-Muy bien tío.- dijo Louis, mientras llegábamos al cuarto de Michael.-Puesto que no me has dejado comprarte un baile erótico, te he conseguido otro regalito. Un regalo para celebrar tu primera victoria, debería estar en tu cuarto.

-Oh Dios.- gimió Michael, mientras abría la puerta. Sentada en la cama de Michael, había una mujer de pelo rubio, llevando un precioso conjunto de nada con nada a juego. Esta mujer podría haber sido guapa, hace unos tres Johns bestias, seiscientos cigarrillos, y un par de visitas al centro de desintoxicación.

-¿Eres Michael Luccelli?- Michael asintió, demasiado impactado para hablar.- Soy Desiré. Estoy aquí para...- Vió a Louis al lado de Michael. Su expresión se convirtió en una de enfado.-Me pareció haber dicho que no hago tríos.- Entonces nos vió a Enfer y a mí.-¡Y si quieres que lo haga con los pokémon tienes que pagar extra!- Michael se volvió hacia Louis.

-¿Me has traído una puta?

-¡Una puta felicitatoria!- Negué con la cabeza, impresionada por la estupidez de Louis.

-Venga, no te enfades con Louis.- dijo Enfer,-En realidad no ha hecho nada malo. Solo quería conseguirle algo bonito a Michael. El problema es que, Louis tiene un sentido de lo que es bonito tan trastornado, que esto fue lo que se le ocurrió.

-Um, Srta. Desiré, tiene que irse.- dijo Michael.-Ha habido un pequeño malentendido.

-Aún así quiero cobrar.- dijo, mientras se levantaba de la cama de Michael.

-Sí, vas a cobrar. Por que él- Michael apuntó hacia Louis,-te va a pagar doble.

-¿Qué? ¡Doble! !Si no ha hecho nada!

-¡Me has traído una puta!- Louis gruñó, y sacó la cartera. La aún desnuda Desiré cogió el dinero, y se marchó.-¿No deberías ponerte algo?

-No he traído nada. Vivo en el piso de abajo.- Mientras se iba, Michael, sin hablar a Louis, nos cogió a Rush y a mí y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Michael tuvo un sueño esa noche. Era un sueño que nunca había tenido antes, y no pudo explicar por qué lo había tenido entonces. Lo tendría varias veces los meses siguientes. Michael soñó con la última vez que me vió.

**Punto de vista de Michael**

El mundo parecía extrañamente brillante, y parecía haber una neblina rodeándolo todo. No se escuchaba nada en la calle, en la calle en frente de mi casa quiero decir. Yo estaba ahí de pie, pero no tenía ni idea de como había llegado allí. En mis manos, había un huevo de pokémon. Pero no brillaba, y no sentía vida en él. Lo notaba como un peso, lo notaba sin vida. Y aún así, había algo en el huevo, pero yo no sabía eso.

De pronto, escuché un ruido. Un rítmico thump-thump-thump, como zapatos caminando por el cemento, pero más profundo. Podía ver de dóndo provenía, una chica acercándose por la acera. No era muy alta, y tenía un ligero sobrepeso. Su pelo era largo y negro, hay quien diría grasiento, pero a mi me encantaba el brillo de su pelo. Sus ojos eran del color del whisky añejo. Eran hipnóticos, y te absorbían por alguna razón desconocida.

-Hola niñita.- dije. Ángela miró hacia mí. Ángela, mi vecina de al lado, la chica de la que había estado enamorado por no se cuanto tiempo. Mis padres me decían que era un idiota, colado por una "chica cualquiera". No me importaba lo que dijesen, Ángela era todo lo que yo quería. Era directa, aventurera, y nunca dejaba que nadie se metiera con ella.

-Esa cosa está brillando, ¿no deberías llevarla adentro?- preguntó Ángela.-Los pokémon se encariñan con el primer humano que ven. He aprendido a ayudar en la eclosión, tengo una zona al lado de mi casa toda preparada. He venido aquí porque pareces deprimida.- Le miré a los ojos. Tristeza, podía verla en sus ojos.-¿Estás deprimida?

-No, no lo estoy.- negó Ángela. Trató de sonreir.-Estoy bien.- La puerta de su casa se abrió.-Tengo que irme.- La observé mientras se daba la vuelta, y andaba hacia la puerta, sin hacer ningún ruido al andar.

-¡Ángela!- la llamé, mientras dejaba el huevo en el suelo. Corrí hacia ella, y la cogí por el hombro. Se dió la vuelta, con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara.-Ángela, no estás bien, puedo verlo. Por favor, dime cómo puedo ayudar.

-Tengo que irme Michael.- dijo Ángela monotonamente. Desde donde estaba podía ver la ventana de su cuarto. En la ventana podía ver una soga colgando. Me volví hacia ella, aterrorizado.-Adiós Michael.- Comenzó a alejarse.

Mientras ella se iba, yo era incapaz de moverme. El huevo de pokémon estaba de nuevo en mis manos, pero ya no veía a Ángela. Mi boca trataba de gritar, mientras veía a Ángela en la ventana, de pie en una silla. Finalmente recuperé la voz.

-¡ÁNGELA!- grité, mientras las lágrimas recorrían mi cara. Ángela puso la soga alrededor de su cuello.-Por favor, no lo hagas.- Pero daba igual. Seguí mirando mientras la silla se caía, y el cuerpo de Ángela perdía la vida.

Mientras dejaba de moverse, la luz llenó mi campo de visión. Luz,¿de dónde? Miré hacia abajo, el huevo entra mis manos estaba brillando. Sentía vida, nueva vida radiando del huevo. Pero algo más. Esa cosa que sentí antes, ya sabía lo que era.

-Era esperanza. Una segunda oportunidad. ¿Una segunda oportunidad de qué? Medité sobre esto, mientras mi mundo se volvía negro.

Michael se levantó de golpe, despertándome. El sudor recorría su frente, e incluso en la oscuridad, podía ver que había empapado la almohada. Su rostro estaba lleno de miedo, o de tristeza, no estaba segura.

-¿Qué paza?- preguntó Rush, quien también se había despertado. Michael nos miró a los dos, y sonrió.

-Lo siento chicos, tuve una pesadilla.- dijo. Rush y yo saltamos a su regazo, y frotamos nuestros hocicos contra su pecho.-Hey, no pasa nada, solo ha sido un sueño.-Michael pensó sobre ello por un momento.-Pero no parecía un sueño, parecía tan real. Si lo era, ¿qué estaba viendo? ¿A Ángela?

Levanté la cabeza al oír mi nombre real. Michael se apoyó en su almohada, y se comenzó a acariciarnos. Cuando dijo mi nombre, sentí más esperanza de la que había sentido nunca. Sabría quien era, Michael lo sabría, tarde o temprano, tenía que hacerlo. Pensaba que eso iba a ser lo más grando que pasaría esa noche.

Me equivocaba. A kilómetros de distancia, en una prisión subterránea de alta seguridad, algo aún más grande estaba pasando. Algo terrible. Pero hablaré de eso en la siguiente parte de mi historia.


	13. Agonía

**XIII : Agonía**

Nota: Bueno, por fin. Siento mucho la espera, es que he estado ocupado, ya sabéis, instituto, deberes, mudanza, cosas. Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez.

Sin mas dilación, damas, caballeros, Nacho, aquí les dejo el capítulo 13.

No estoy segura de si creo en el demonio. Lo que quiero decir, es que no estoy segura de si creo en el demonio consciente, el gran mal que planea la perdición de las raza humana, porque le hace gracia. Creo que el demonio no es una entidad, si no más bien una fuerza. Creo que infecta a los humanos, y que ellos mismos ponen en practica sus actos de maldad. El demonio no es el responsable, lo son ellos.

Creo esto porque yo he conocido el verdadero mal. Un mal sin razón, o función, un mal tan grande, que ningún humano podría haberlo creado. El nombre del mal era Jerry Tagger. La noche de mi (err, nuestra) primera victoria de gimnasio, él estaba en una celda de prisión.

Prisión Isolé era un mal sitio. Estaba construida sobre una isla de piedra, donde ninguna planta podía crecer. Estaba situada al norte de Hoenn, y al sur de Johto, Era el lugar sin retorno, un lugar donde los condenados iban a morir. Tres personas habían escapado de la prisión, pero ninguna había escapado del océano. Los tres habían sido descubiertos, sus cuerpos destrozados flotando en las costas de Johto o Hoenn.

Trabajar allí era una ganga, se ganaba una burrada, pero no tendrías oportunidad de usar tu dinero hasta que te retirases. Todos los guardias y demás trabajadores tienen habitación, 52 pagas al año, y una jubilación obligatoria a los 40 años. Parece un buen asunto. Puesto que a los prisioneros no se les permite salir de las celdas, debería ser un buen asunto. El problema es que, trabajar en el infierno convierte a los hombres en demonios.

Era horrible. Los prisioneros sabían que no tenían nada que perder, así que actuaban como querían. El único momento en el que alguien entraba en sus celdas era para dejarles comida. Los prisioneros estaban esposados a la pared, y tenían grilletes en las piernas. De alguna forma, aún así conseguían soltarse, y a menudo trataban de huír, o mataban al guardia en la celda.

Otra cosa horrible eran los gritos. Estar encerrado en una celda de cemento, donde lo único que puedes ver son los muros, te pasa factura. Básicamente, te vuelve loco. Sin luz del Sol, sin ninguna forma de relacionarse, tu mente acaba volviéndose tu única amiga.. Y tu mente decide rápidamente que no le caes bien.

Murmuraban y gritaban, maldecían, gritaban obscenidades, toda blasfemia que se les pasaba por la cabeza, a los guardias y a elllos mismos. Escupían a los guardias, manchaban las paredes de mierda, cualquier cosa con tal de joder a los guardias. Aunque todo esto horrorizaba a los guardias, solamente había una celda que les daba miedo de verdad.

Todos acababan derrumbándose, esa era la creencia de los guardias. Incluso los guardias se derrumbaban, aquellos que sobrevivían hasta la jubilación, a menudo se acababan suicidando. Veían horrores, cosas salidas de las profundides del infierno. Asesinato, violación, suicidio, y muchas otras pesadillas, mantenían a los guardias despiertos. Cada celda contenía a un monstruo, pero ninguna a un monstruo como este.

Estaba en lo más profundo de la prisión, la sección para asesinos en serie, y asesinos en masa. Llamada "El Tártaro", era donde se encontraban los peores. El monstruo del que estamos hablando, se sentaba en la celda al fondo del pasillo. En el camino hacia su celda había una serie de luces, una en frente de cada celda. En frente de esta celda, habían sido colocados dos focos, apuntando a la puerta de la celda. Él nunca podría quedarsea oscuras.

Su nombre era Jerry Tagger. Había sido un habitante de la prisión durante los últimos dieciséis años. Su crimen nunca había sido especificado, el gobierno de Hoenn lo mantenía clasificado. Había sido traspasado a ese ala de la prisión, tras haber estado en una celda de dos personas. El compañero de celda de Tagger era un hombre que hizo explotar una rueda de un autobús escolar, y mató a todos los niños abordo mientras escapaban. Este hombre medía casi dos metros, y pesaba ciento diez kilos de puro músculo. Tagger, de metro ochenta, y ochenta kilos, le mató en trinta segundos. ¿Por qué era esto tan horrible?

Tagger le mató, antes de saber lo que el hombre había hecho.

Ahora, Tagger estaba sentado en su celda, mirando al techo. Tenían que dormirlo antes de entrar en su celda, o les mataría. Tagger, en sus dieciséis años de prisión, no había dormido ni una vez. Nunca había hablado. El único momento en el que se movía, era para comer y usar el retrete. Su pelo negro nunca había sido cortado, pero apenas había crecido un par de centímetros. Sus ojos, grises como el acero, nunca habían parpadeado. Él miraba fijamente, y mataba.

A pesar de lo terrorífico que era, ninguno de los guardias tenía ni idea de cuán profunda era la locura de Tagger. La locura de Tagger no era como la de los otros presos, oh no. Su locura, era una de lógica y realismo. Tagger no creía que hubiese nada tras esto, ninguna vida tras la muerte, ningún Dios, ningún bien o mal, ninguna moral, nada. Él creía, que algunos hombres estaban por encima de otros. Estos hombres inteligentes, estaban por encima de la moral de los otros hombres, y no deben seguir esos códigos, puesto que son hombres extraordinarios.

Tagger siempre había sabido que era inteligente, extraordinario. Había tenido que provarse a sí mismo una vez, y llegó a la conclusión, de que si una persona puede asesinar a otra sin sentir nada, era extraordinaria. Así que, eso es lo que hizo Tagger. A la edad de ocho años, prendió fuego a su hermana. No sintió nada.

Esta noche era una noche especial para Tagger, lo sentía en sus entrañas. Desde hacía un rato, se había planteado la idea de escapar,. Se había aburrido de la prisión, y era su derecho como hombre extraordinario estar entretenido. Tagger podía escuhar la lluvia y las olas, chocando contra la prisión; había tormenta. Las celdas eran a prueba de agua (mira tú que bien, el dinero de los impuestos se emplea para mantener a este gilipollas seco, con lo bien que le vendría un rayito de nada).

Aquella noche, Tagger pensó en Anna, oh Anna. La puta, la jodida puta, ella era la razón por la que se estaba pudriendo en una celda. Quería matarla, tenía tantas ganas de matarla. Si tan solo pudiese descubrir dónde estaba. Cómo sobrevivió aquella noche en el puente, nunca lo entendería.

Luego, pensó en Chris. Dulce, dulce niño. Anna le ocultó a Chris, los dos debían estar escondiéndose aún, aunque no los había visto en años.

Ella le había llenado la cabeza a Chris con mentiras sobre él, Tagger estaba seguro. Le había tratado de explicar la verdad a Anna, la verdad sobre él, pero ella no lo entendía. Eso era lo que Tagger odiaba, más que una puta, o una mentirosa, era una idiota. Y una idiota debía morir.

ÁNGELA DUNCAN

Tagger se levantó de la cama de golpe, y comenzó a sudar. Ese nombre, uno que no había oído nunca, había entrado en su cabeza como en tiro. No tenía ni idea de dónde venía esta información, pero pensaba seguirla. Tagger sabía que tenía un enemigo, y su nombre era Ángela Duncan. Sabía que tenía que escapar y encontrarla. Pero más importante, cuando la encontrase, tenía que matarla. Ahora, ¿cómo escapar?

Al guardia de prisión Julio Ruiz había sacado la pajita más corta esa noche, lo que quería decir que tenía que servirle la cena a él. Julio empujaba el carrito de la comida a lo largo del pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta con los tres focos.

-Muy bien simpático, hora de dormir.- murmuró Julio, mientras sacaba su tarjeta llave. Al lado de la puerta había un lector de tarjetas y un lector de huellas dactilares. La tarjeta activaría el gas somnífero, y su huella dactilar abriría la puerta. Se disponía a utilizar la tarjeta llave, cuando vió a Tagger, colgando de las luces del techo de su celda, por una sábana.

-Joder.- Sin pensar, Julio soltó la tarjeta, y pulsó el lector de huellas. La puerta se abrió, y el guardia entró lentamente, observando el cuerpo de Tagger. Parecía tan surrealista, ahí colgando, sin moverse, la luz dándole de golpe, casi haciéndole brillar.-Espera, ¡la soga no está en su cuello, está bajo su barbilla!

-¡Exacto, gilipollas!-Los ojos de Tagger se abrieron de golpe, y sus piernas se agarraron al cuello de Julio. Julio no pudo hacer nada mientras Tagger le partía el cuello. Tagger se agarró a la parte de la soga sobre su cabeza, y se levantó lo suficiente para sacar la cabeza de la soga.-Deben de estar viendo esto.- murmuró Tagger, mientras caía al suelo. Cogió la pistola de Julio, y tiró su cuerpo hacia la entrada, justo cuando el cerrado de emergencia se activaba, y la puerta de la celda comenzaba a cerrarse. En lugar de eso, la puerta se atascó con el cuerpo de Julio, dejando espacio suficiente para que Tagger escapase.

Mientras corría por el pasillo, Tagger sabía que tenía que recuperar los tres pokémon que tenía cuando le metieron en prisión. Un Froslass, un Skarmory (que podría usar para escapar) y un Garchomp. Cada uno tenía una función importante, y estaban guardados en la oficina del guardia jefe.

La oficina del guardia jefe estaba en el piso más alto de la prisión. Mientras Tagger se abría camino por el piso de abajo, se encontró con una sorpresa. Veinte guardias, frente a las escaleras que llevaban a los otros tres pisos. Cada uno tenía una pistola, apuntada a Tagger. Reconoció a uno de ellos, como al capitán de los guardias. Enganchado a su cinturón, había un mando que activaba y desactivaba el cierre de emergencia.

-Acéptalo Tagger, no puedes escapar.- dijo el capitán.-No tienes balas suficientes para todos nosotros.

-Sabes qué, tienes razón.- Levantó la pistola, y disparó al guardia entre los ojos. Mientras se derrumbaba, los otros abrieron fuego. Tagger sonrió, y corrió hacia los guardias, sabiendo que no podrían darle. Tenía razón, mientras Tagger se acercaba al cuerpo del capitán, no le dió ninguna bala. Tagger cogió el mando del capitán, y rodó por el suelo, esquivando más balas. Mientras se levantaba, tras los guardias, levantó el mando con orgullo.

-¡NO!- gritaron los guardias.

-Nada podrá pararme.- Una alarma anunció el cierre de emergencia siendo desactivado, mientras todas las puertas de las celdas se abrían. Los guardias se olvidarón de Tagger; mientras los prisioneros se escapaban, Tagger pudo abrirse camino por entre la multitud de locos. Tagger llegó hasta la oficina del guardia jefe sin encontrarse con un solo guardia vivo.

-Cariño, ya he llegado.- declaró Tagger, mientras abría la puerta de la oficina del guardia jefe. Le sorprendieron dos cosas. Una, la puerta no estaba cerrada, y dos, el guardia jefe era una mujer. Una mujer con una escopeta apuntandole al pecho.-¿Es esto necesario?

-Tu me dirás.- dijo ella.-Tagger, has escapado de tu celda, y matado a mis guardias. ¿Crees que te voy a dejar vivir?

-¿Crees que te voy a dar la oportunidad de matarme?- se gritaron mutuamente.-¡BANG!- exclamó Tagger, mientras se tiraba al suelo. El guardia disparó, pero las balas acabaron en la pared, fallando. Tagger sacó su pistola, y apuntó a su cráneo. Él nunca fallaba.

Mientras el guardia jefe se caía al suelo, Tagger caminó hacia el PC en la esquina de la oficina. Todas las carpetas estaban etiquetadas, y sacando la que estaba marcada con su nombre, encontró sus tres pokémon. Tagger los cogió, y puso a Froslass en un cinturón que había cogido del cuerpo de Julio. Iba a necesitar ropa nueva, pero eso no importaba, era libre.

-Ven, Garchomp.- El enorme dragón de tierra rugió al ser liberado de su ball por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Miró a Tagger, y soltó otro rugido, este de alegría.-Cierra el pico lagarto estúpido, hiper rayo a la pared.- Garchomp abrió la boca, y abrió un enorme agujero en la pared, de casi dos metros de diametro. Una vez que hubo terminado, Tagger lo devolvió a la pokéball, y sacó una segunda pokéball.

-Skarmory, ven.- El pájaro metálico apareció en el cemento. Tagger subió a su lomo, viendo la lluvia colarse por el agujero. Tagger dió una patada, y despegaron.

En cinco horas, la historia oficial se haría pública, que la revuelta en la prisión había resultado en la muerte de todos los guardias. En seis horas, la lista de prisioneros sería revelada al público, y Tagger no estaría en la lista. El gobierno comenzaría una investigación secreta, en todos lados excepto en Hoenn, pensando que Tagger nunca volvería allí.

Lo que no sabrían, era que Tagger tenía una misión. Tenía que matar a Ángela Duncan, Tagger no pararía, hasta haberme matado.


	14. ¿Qué es lo que te mola?

**XIV : ¿Qué es lo que te mola?**

Hace tiempo, podías ir en tu viaje pokémon, y no te haría falta un tipo planta para nada. Esto era así hasta que Wooper fue descubierto. Quagsire, Marshtomp, Swampert, Barboach, Whishcash, and Gastrodon, ¿qué tienen todos estos en común? Cuatro cosas, su velocidad es un asco, son inmunes al tipo eléctrico, son ultra débiles contra el tipo planta, y todos se han vuelto comunes en los equipos pokémon de todo el mundo.

Yo, la verdad, nunca utilizaría un tipo agua/tierra, puesto que no me gusta ser doblemente débil contra ningún tipo. A lo mejor podría utilizar a Swampert, pero si nos vamos a poner a usar combinaciones de tipo agua, yo elijo a Kingdra. Solo una debilidad, buen ataque y defensa, normal y especial; y buena velocidad. Pero aquí no importa lo que yo fuese a hacer, así que vamos a dejar el tema.

Rush, como sabéis, es un Mudkip, y algún día evolucionaría en Swampert. Él ya había comentado que no tenía ningún interés en evolucionar, opinión que compartía con Enfer. Veréis, yo nunca entendí las razones por las que Rush no quería evolucionar, y aunque suene egoísta, no me importaba. Estaba en una encrucijada, entre mi yo persona, y mi yo estratega.

Mi yo estratega sabe que las posibilidades de un Mudkip sin evolucionar son limitadas. Su ataque tiene un limite mucho más bajo que sus evoluciones, solo puede aprender unos cuantos movimientos, y no puede ser usado en serio más adelante. Quiero decir, ¿dejarías a Treecko sin evolucionar, cuando los únicos ataques tipo planta que aprende son los movimientos de absorber? O, ¿dejarías a Torchic sin evolucionar, cuando el mejor movimiento que puede aprender es un lanzallamas a medio gas? No, no lo harías. Siempre había creído que esa clase de historias vendían periódicos, pero no se podían tomar en serio.

Al nivel 16, Mudkip evoluciona en Marshtomp. Mi yo persona quiere que Rush no evolucione nunca. Hay algunas ventajas en ser un Mudkip, tienen el ataque más alto de todas las primeras formas de un inicial. Swampert siempre me ha dado yuyu, y Rush nunca se convertiría en uno, eso es una ventaja. En menor grado de importancia, Rush sería feliz (eso podría ser bueno o malo, depende).

¿Por qué estoy dándoos esta charla? Volvamos atrás en el tiempo a esta mañana.

* * *

Todas las mañanas, Michael, Louis, Rush, Enfer, y yo íbamos al restaurante al lado de nuestro hotel para desayunar. Era un pedazo de cuchitril, Louis decía que era como una cuchara sucia. Yo decía que era como una cuchara partida en dos, y sospechaba que la gente que pasaba por aquí eran traficantes de coca. La gente entraba temblando, y salía esnifando.

Enfer y Rush tomaban comida pokémon, Michael huevos revueltos, y Louis variaba entre los tres grupos alimenticios (alcohol, maría, y más maría). Yo tenía que beber de un biberón, ya que los Eevee no pueden tomar sólidos hasta que tienen dos meses. Dios, odiaba ser un bebé, casi tanto como odiaba depender de un pinganillo de goma para alimentarme.

-Cinco semanas juntos Angel- dijo Michael mientras acariciaba mi pelaje con la mano que tenía libre. Me acurruqué contra su pecho, y sonrió.-Louis, hoy vamos a ir a la escuela de entrenadores que tienen aquí, en Férrica.

-¿Por qué coño íbamos a hacer eso?

-Tienen una especie de desafío: Derrota a dos entrenadores, y gana la MT Poder Oculto- Michael sonrió un poco, y acarició mi cabeza lentamente.-Angel solo sabe dos ataques, y cómo aprendió el segundo me sobrepasa. Hacerle aprender un tercer ataque podría venirnos muy bien, sobre todo puesto que el próximo gimnasio es tipo lucha, y su poder oculto podría ser tipo psíquico o volador, o cualquier otro tipo, excepto normal.

-Fascinante- Louis sacó un porro y lo encendió. Michael se lo saco de la boca, y lo dejó caer dentro de su Bloody Mary.-¿¡Tio!

-No más maría- dijo Michael.-No se si te puedes enganchar, pero estoy seguro de que necesitas desintoxicarte después de lo que le has hecho pasar a tu cuerpo. No más birra, no más maría, y no más prostitutas/stripers hasta que te pongas frente al juez- Louis se quedó sin palabras, con la mandíbula colgando.

-Chico, esto es una mala idea- dijo Enfer, negando con la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Rush.

-¿Alguna vez has visto a Louis sin marihuana?- Rush y yo negamos con la cabeza.-Pues ya veréis la que os va a caer- Michael me quitó la botella de la boca, y me puso al lado de Rush.

-Dios, odio comer de eso- gemí.

-Bueno, vas a tener que seguir así hasta que te crezcan los diente del todo- dijo Rush,-Algunas personas los llaman colmillos.

-¿Colmillos? Miden un centímetro, y se curvan un poco.

-Sí,- dijo Rush dulcemente,-pero son tan monos.

-Puede que sea una bola de pelo- dije yo, igual de dulce,-Pero aún así puedo estamparte contra el suelo y darte una paliza.

-Louis, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Michael, mientras tragaba su comida.

-¡Has hechado droga en perfecto estado en mi bebida!- se quejó Louis,-Necesito mi ración de maría/vodka para despertarme por la mañana- Michael suspiró.

-Te iba a preguntar si alguna vez habías tenido sueños que parecen muy reales.

-¿Sueños? ¿Qué cojones hablas de sueños?- Louis sacó otro porro, y lo encendió. Una vez más, Michael lo cogió y lo hechó en su Bloody Mary.-Tío,¿qué te han hecho mis porros a tí?¡Son mis pequeños!¿Tienes que ahogar a mis pequeños?¿Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de fumármelos?

-Eres un imbécil-dijo Michael,-Pero necesito a alguien con quien hablar, tendrás que ser tú. Tuve un sueño sobre el día en el que Ángela murió.- Louis se había metido un tercer porro en la boca, pero en cuanto Michael me mencionó, se le cayó en el Bloody Mary.

-Vaya tío, lo siento.- Michael asintió.

-Ví que estaba sufriendo.

-No había nada que pudieses hacer.

-Sí, y no hice nada- Michael cerró los ojos por un momento. Me sentía muy, muy mal, y ver a Michael abrir los ojos sin lágrimas no ayudó.-Pero lo estoy superando. Paguemos por esto y vámonos a la escuela de entrenadores.

* * *

Al final Michael tardó unas dos horas en destruir toda la droga de Louis, poco sorprendente, ya que Louis no se lo puso fácil. Finalmente, salimos del edificio, y Louis estaba actuando... Bueno, raro.

-Michael,¿sabes qué es lo mejor de la vida? ¿Mejor que el dinero, el amor, la religión, o el poder? Poder tirarte a una tía, y no tener que hablar con ella nunca más.

-¿De qué demonios está hablando?- Preguntamos Michael y yo.

-Oh, este es el Louis filosófico-dijo Enfer.

-¿Filosófico?

-Hay cinco versiones de Louis, que aparecen cuando se queda sin droga y alcohol. Louis filosófico, seguido de Louis feliz, seguido de Louis triste, seguido de Louis paranoico.- Rush frunció el ceño, mientras contaba.

-Un momento, ¡eso son solo cuatro!

-Lo se.- Enfer sonrió,-Nadie ha llegado a ver al quinto Louis, todos ceden antes.- Con esa placentera infomación, los cinco llegamos a la escuela de entrenadores. No era gran cosa, dos pisos, hecho de ladrillos. Dentro estaban algunos de los peores entrenadores de Férrica. Peeeeeero, tenian una MT, así que valía la pena.

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, y el aire fresco recorriendome el pelaje fue una bendición (maldita ola de calor). Los cinco nos acercamos al mostrador, donde una sonriente mujer estaba sentada.

-Hooolaaaaaaaaa.- dijo la mujer.

-Em, hola. Estoy aquí para hacer el desafío para entrenadores.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?- preguntó Louis.

-Bueno, los entrenadores pueden ganar una máquina técnica, y los estudiantes consiguen crédito.

-No, quiero decir, ¿cuál es el significado más profundo?¿Qué hay entre líneas?- La mujer se le quedó mirando. Michael se llevó la mano a la cara de verguenza.

-Em, uh, la entrada para entrenadores está por aquí.- dijo la mujer, señalándo.-Todo estará listo en cinco minutos.

-¿Sábias que Petra solía trabajar aquí?- dijo Michael, mientras entrábamos en la zona de entrenadores. Dentro había un pequeño campo de combate, como la del gimnasio, pero sin rocas.

-Me pregunto por qué lo dejó-dijo Rush. Las malas lenguas decían que habían echado a Petra porque la habían pillado haciendo el amor en el colegio. Yo no me lo creía, quiero decir, es una locura. No podía haber forma alguna de que hubiese alguien lo suficiente borracho como para tirarse a esa cerebro de roca.

-Saludos, entrenador- dijo un hombre trajeado mientras entraba la habitación.-¿Eres Michael Luccelli?

-Ese soy yo- El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

-Estudiante 227, entre- ¿227? El lema de este colegio era "Establecer una identidad única para cada entrenador." ¿Y les llaman por números? Un entrenador, vestido de forma ridícula y con gafas cuadradas entró en la arena. Tenía una pokéball en la mano, con el logo de la escuela en ella.

-Muy bien, las reglas son simples. Uno contra uno, 227 empleará solo los pokémon de la escuela, ¿entendido entrenador Luccelli?

-Entendido- dijo Michael.

-¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!- exclamó Louis.-¡Diver, diver, diver!

-¿Louis feliz?- le pregunté a Enfer.

-Sep.

-Angel, te toca a tí- dijo Michael. Me puse en posición, preparada para el desafío.

-Abra, a combatir- dijo 227 con voz monótona. De la pokéball salió un durmiente pokémon psíquico. Llevaba un blasón en el brazo, con el logo de la escuela. Los dos entrenadores a los que nos tendríamos que enfrentar usarían el mismo pokémon, y solo utilizarían Poder Oculto.

-Muy bien Angel, acabemos cuanto antes, bola sombra- Abra, al igual que sus evoluciones, no tiene ni buena defensa ni defensa especial. De hecho, su defensa era tan baja, que es uno los pokémon con menos defensa que existen. Incluso un tipo lucha se lo podría cargar de un solo golpe.

Abrí la boca, y disparé la bola de energía negra, que Abra esquivó desvaneciéndose. Teletransporte es el único movimiento que puede aprender naturalmente, y es un auténtico coñazo. Supuse que aparecería tras de mí, así que me di la vuelta, al mismo tiempo que bolas de energía blanca chocaban contra mí. Dolía, no es que solamente doliese, es que el dolor me recorría todo el cuerpo.

-¿Tu poder oculto es tipo lucha?- grité al caer al suelo,-Claro, como no...

-Venga, no pasa nada. Angel, placaje y media vuelta- Corrí hacia Abra, en cuanto se teletransportó me dí la vuelta de un bote.-Ahora bola sombra- disparé al mismo tiempo que Abra reaparecía y usaba Poder Oculto otra vez. Puesto que era tipo lucha, se desvaneció al chocar con la bola sombra, y el ataqué le dió al Abra de lleno.

Abra se cayó de espaldas, tembló un poco, y se desmayó. Patético, muy patético.

-La victoria es del entrenador Luccelli- dijo el hombre trajeado.-Salga, 227, entrenador 418, entre- 227 se fue mientras 418 entraba. 418 era una chica con un conjunto similar al de 227, pero con falda. Esta gente va a necesitar años para desarrollar identidad propia.

-De acuerdo, Angel vuelve. Rush, tu turno.

-¡Sí, le toca a Rush!- gritó Louis, apludiendo otra vez.

-Me está asustando un poquito- dijo Rush mientras entraba en la arena. El hombre del traje explicó las reglas otra vez, y 418 sacó otro Abra.-Pasémonoslo bien, ¿vale?- El Abra se puso a roncar.

-Rush, pistola agua- Rush disparó un chorro de agua, pero el Abra se desvaneció. Puesto que el premio era tan solo una MT, ganar el combate no fue difícil. Rush saltó, disparó un segundo chorro de agua, y tumbó al Abra cuando acababa de reaparecer.-Chupado. Rush, ¿a que ha sido divertido?

-¡Kip!- De pronto, la pokédex de Michael empezó a pitar, y Rush comenzó a brillar.

-¡Está evolucionando!- exclamó Enfer.

-Oh, mierda- Mi cerebró se puso a trabajar a cien por hor, apenas tenía unos segundos, ¿cómo parar esto? Cuando Michael sacó su Pokédex, se me ocurrió.

-A ver qué vas a ser, Rush- dijo Michael, emocionado. Disparé una bola sombra a su mano, haciéndole soltar la Pokédex. En cuanto tocó el suelo, pulsé un botón verde pequeñito con una B, al lado del botón de identificar.

Aprendí en el colegio que ese botón disparaba una especie te radiación que era capaz de hacer que un pokémon no evolucionase. Eso fue justo lo que pasó, Rush encogió un poco y dejó de brillar.

-¡ANGEL!- gritó Michael,-¡Mira lo que has hecho!

-Rush no evolucionó- gimió Louis,-¡Es muy tristeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- Y se puso a llorar.

-Angel, ¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho?¿Puedes imaginarte cómo se siente Rush?- Rush se me acercó, y me lamió el hocico. Michael dejó de estar enfadado al momento.-Rush, ¿estás contento?

-¡Kip!- respondió Rush. Michael sonrió, se sentó, y nos levantó a los dos.

-De acuerdo, entonces Rush seguirá siendo un Mudkip. Mientras esté contento, me va bien. Tú sabías que él no quería evolucionar, y yo no tenía ni idea- suspiró- Ojalá os entendiese.

-Ehm, no es por interrumpir este momento tan emotivo-dijo el hombre trajeado,- ¿pero podrías coger tu MT e irte de una vez, por favor?

* * *

-¿Así que este poder oculto es tipo volador, eh? A la máquina- dijo Michael veinte minutos más tarde. Me puso un aparato con pinta de CD en la cabeza, diseñado para encajar en la cabeza de un pokémon. Tenía un botón en el centro del CD.-Adelante.

El CD empezó a dar vueltas, y mi cabeza retumbó. Dios mío, era una sensación espantosa, la sensación de tener a alguien taladrándote el cráneo, y metiéndote información a la fuerza, literalmente. Mi cabeza se llenó de imagenes de poder oculto, sé que no tiene mucho sentido, pero es verdad. En cuanto el CD dejó de para, Michael me quitó el cacharro de la cabeza, y me empezé a tambalear.

-Oh Dios, todo me da vueltas. Madre, qué cansancio- Enfer y Rush estaban en el cuarto con nosotros, y los dos se pusieron al lado de mí en la cama.

-Cuéntanos campeona- dijo Enfer,-¿Qué tal tu primera MT?

-Estoy muy cansada- dije.

-Angel, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Michael. Me puso en su regazo y comenzó a acariciarme.-Te prometo que eso es solo para hacerte más fuerte. Yo nunca te haría daño.

-¡LOS TANINOS!- gritó una voz desde el pasillo. Ese era Louis, Louis paranoico.-HAN VENIDO A POR MÍ- Michael soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

-¡Me rindo!- Me dejó en la cama, y se dirigió a la puerta.-Alcohol, necesitamos alcohol.- Rush se me acercó y se sentó a mi lado, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Me siento como si un cartucho de dinamita hubiese explotado en mi cabeza-dije. Rush se rió.

-Gracias por evitar que evolucionase. No sé cómo darte las gracias- Sonreí un poco.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada- susurré mientras cerraba los ojos. Enfer vino y me miró mientras caía inconsciente.

-Fue un buen detalle por su parte.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Rush- él levantó la cabeza,-¿Por qué no quieres evolucionar?

-Preferiría no decirlo.

-Rush, ví que tenías una pesadilla al respecto. Si me lo dices, seguramente te sentirás mejor.- Rush asintió.

-Bueno, si tú me cuentas tu historia, yo te contaré la mía. Enfer, soy mayor que tú físicamente, pero tu eres más madura psicológicamente. ¿Por qué?- Enfer suspiró.

-N-no puedo contarte eso. No puedo- respondió Enfer,-Pero puedo contarte un poco de mi historia.

* * *

Desperté una hora más tarde, pero los párpados me pesaban tanto que no podía levantarlos.

-Bueno, ahora ya sabes mi historia- dijo Rush.-Y yo un poco de la tuya.

-¿Entiendes por qué me siento tan mal?

-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, Enfer. Y Angel nunca tiene que enterarse- Esto me llamó la atención. Abrí los ojos y vi a Michael abriendo la puerta, y trayendo a rastras a Louis, completamente borracho.

-Hola niños y niñaaas- dijo Louis,-Adivinad quién a vueltooooo- Soltó una carcajada y se desmayó en el sitio. Michael le dió un par de pataditas, y suspiró.

-Supongo que ya sabemos lo que vamos a hacer hoy- comenté,-Ver a este perdedor dormir la mona.

-Eh, no es para tanto- dijo Enfer.

Michael se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo.-Cinco días más en esta ciudad,¿cómo vamos a sobrevivir?- Yo me preguntaba lo mismo, pero sentía más curiosidad por lo que estaban hablando Rush y Enfer. ¿Qué sabían ellos que yo no?

La verdad, no pasó nada interesante en toda la semana, hasta que a Louis fue a juicio. También fue el día en el que vino Robin, yo creo que para espiarnos, pero eso es una historia para otra ocasión.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

T/N: Sí, ya sé que llevo un montón sin traducir, pero entre el cole y los otros fanfics y la pereza que me daba, se me pasó. Puede que os deis cuenta de que el estilo es un poco distinto al principio y al final de este capítulo, eso es porue la primera mitad la empecé hace más de un año. Creo que me estoy tomando un poco más de licencia ahora, para que las cosas suenen mejor, pero el significado es el mismo. A ver si subo un poco más a menudo,¿no?


End file.
